My Epiphany
by Darks00
Summary: Father/son relationship of Kakashi and Sasuke. Itachi’s back for Sasuke. Kakashi will do anything to keep Sasuke safe, even if it means his life. Kaskashi forces Sasuke to move into his house with him to save him from his own flesh and blood...
1. The Origin

My Epiphany

(A sudden realization of the truth)

By Darks

Summary: Father/son relationship of Kakashi and Sasuke. Itachi's back for Sasuke. Kakashi will do anything to keep Sasuke safe, even if it means his life. Kaskashi forces Sasuke to move into his house with him to save him from his own flesh and blood...

A/N: Hey guys, how are you doing? This is an AU story, where Itachi is not dead yet. It is two years in the future. Can someone please tell me Itachi's partner's name? You know the one that looks like a shark? THANKS!

Chapter 1: The Origin

I didn't know how I was going to tell him. Tell Sasuke. How was I going to tell him his brother is back? Who knows what that would do to Sasuke's physical condition...Not to mention his mental state.

I know Sasuke pretty well; sure, I am his teacher, after all. But when it came to Itachi...All truth banishes from Sasuke's mind, and is replaced by anger. He will get himself killed. But, I'm not the type to hide things from people.

It was Tsunade (Did I spell that right? Sorry if I didn't) who spotted Itachi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves when she went to go for a night walk. She found him near Sasuke's house, just observing his brother from the window, who was sleeping. Tsunade, knowing it would be unwise to go against him since even I, the great Kaskashi had troubles with him. So, she threw can, just to startle him and get him aware someone was watching him. Then he ran off, knowing someone was watching him. After all, he is an s-ranked criminal in Hidden in the Leaves. But she knew he would be back.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, with worry in my voice.

Oh, Sasuke, please don't know this information yet...

"Of course, Kaskashi, I saw him with my own eyes." Tsunade told me.

We were in her office in a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Birds were chirping outside Tsunade's office, and warmth of the sun poured into the office.

"Does Sasuke know?" I asked with worry, rubbing my face with my left hand in frustration.

"Of course not! You are the first one to know this. I told you first, since you are the one closest and in charge of our little Sasuke. God knows what Sasuke would do if he knew his brother was in Hidden in the Leaves!"

"It's obvious Itachi's after his little brother," continued Tsunade, "I caught him watching his brother sleep. It looked he was going to kidnap him at any moment."

I chewed on this thought, my eyes closed; I leaned back on my chair, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Are you falling asleep on me, Kakashi?" asked Tsunade, upset.

"No. I'm thinking," I said, deep in thought.

Then it hit me. Sasuke needs protection. Believe it or not, Sasuke is very sensitive, even though he does not seem like it. He's most likely the most sensitive of the whole Team Seven. He needs someone to be there for him, to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

"Tsunade?" I said, my eyes still closed.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"As long as Sasuke's safety is at risk, I am going to suggest that I, Kakashi, look after Sasuke. Let him come to come house, under my care."

"But we both know Sasuke won't go along with this, especially with no reason! "

"We'll tell him I want to do more training with him. Nothing about Itachi. I'll be his guardian. And if he doesn't...I guess we will have to use force."

"Kakashi, to force your own student to live with you...You sound like you're going to rape him!"

They both laughed at Tsunade's joke.

Then Tsunade got serious again, her brown eyes narrowing as she said: "how can we guarantee his safety? I mean, not even you yourself couldn't even match against Itachi.

"True," I admitted, "but I got stronger the past two years. I love that kid like a son, Tsunade. I will protect him with my life. Please, Tsunade. Please, I'm begging you. I am the best candidate, you said it yourself, Sasuke is closest to me. I have a feeling he will be most comfortable living with me. "

Then was the starring contest. When Tsunade saw how serious I was in my eyes...I mean, in my one eye, she sighed.

"Fine. Sasuke will be in your care. But if you let anything happen to that kid..." She warned.

"My life's on the line, too, Tsunade, don't worry – his life is my life."

Origin – The beginning, the start.


	2. Neoteric

Chapter 2: Neoteric

HELLO EVERYONE, HOW ARE YOU THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, I GREATLY APPRECIATE THEM.

I was at Sasuke's door for about an hour. I was...How shall I put it, confused. Sasuke is your typical teenager – witty, sarcastic, and most of all – rebellious. I knew I had to use force to save him...I say that for I don't like the term bribe. After all, I AM teaching him a new move...Just not as what he expected. Call it a metaphor for life, if you want. I sighed, and decided it was now or never. I opened the door, with my body all tightened and my heart stuck in my throat. Huh, this was kind of funny, really. And embarrassing. Sasuke wasnt home. Here I was, wasting an hour to realize that Sasuke wasnt home. Frustrated and feeling stupid, I went home.

It was another hour before I decided again to see if Sasuke was home. This time, I felt confident that I was not scared of a little fifteen year old boy, my student. I knocked once. When no one answered, I invited myself in. When I walked in, I heard water running. I never went into Sasukes house, so I didnt know where anything is. So, I went down the hallway, and heard the water was coming for the door second to the left. I assumed this was the washroom, and also assumed Sasuke was taking a shower. Ten minutes later, after I was reading my favourite book against the wall across from the bathroom, Sasuke came out. He let out a sigh, and had a dark green towel wrapped against his small, pale little waist. He looked up, and noticed me.

He screamed. He screamed so loud that I thought he was going to faint.

"Kakashi, what the HELL are you doing HERE!"

Sasuke held tightly to his towel as if his life depended on it.

"Relax, Sasuke, you have nothing I havent seen before," I said calmly, "I had a baby brother that I had to bath."

"PERVERT!" He screamed, "get the hell out of my house!"

"Not the first time I heard that, Sasuke, look at what I read," I replied, showing him my little book.

My God, Kakashi, go to hell!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I was scared someone heard him and chargedme for harrassing a fifteen year old boy.

"You are going to live with me for awhile, Sasuke," I told him, ignoring his nasty comments.

He raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Why?"

"I am going to teach you a new technique. It is called...Erm, the Super Special Awesome Technique, yeah!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could.

Sasuke looked at me with his dark charcoal eyes as if I was a two year old child. I REALLY should have thought this through.

"Look, Kid, Im bigger than you, so you're coming with me, like it or not." I told him as if I was his father,

Sasuke then just realized he was naked. He blushed. "Let me get changed, THEN well talk."

After Sasuke was done changing, Sasuke and I went to Sasukes small living room and sat across each other from the table.

"Why do you really want me, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Trust me on this one, Sasuke, come with me. Please. I cannot tell you the reason right now; it will put your life on the line. Just please come with me."

"No, not until you tell me the true reason. I know theres a good reason," insisted Sasuke.

"There is a good reason."

"Really? What?"

"I'm your teacher and I told you so."

"Go to hell, Kakashi!" He spat out at me.

"I'll take you down with me," I spat back at him.

Thiis is sad. An adult fighting with a child. I had enough.

"I think I'm going to have to do this the easy way," I concluded to him.

"Don't you mean the hard way?"

"No. The easy way for me, the hard way for you."

I sighed.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but trust me on this one. You'll thank me someday."

I then put my hand on the back of Sasukes neck. Sasuke's eyes got big and gasped in fear. He knew what I was going to do.

"What the hell?"

But I was too fast for him.

I hit the back of Sasukes neck. Sasuke let out a moan of pain, and then slowly fell limp into my arms. I then picked up the unconscious teen bridal style, sighed, then started to take Sasukes stuff in a black back pack, then to my house.

It was three hours before Sasuke began to stir. He moaned, as he opened his eyes. His eyes opened with wonder, and he gasped as he suddenly remembered all that has happened. He saw my face, screamed, and fell of my couch.

"This is your place, isnt it?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"I told you I didnt want to live with you! Besides, what about my stuff?"

"And I told you that you are living with me for awhile. Now listen like a good little boy," I told him, smiling beneath my mask. "I also backed your stuff for you," I said, pointing to a black back pack beside the couch.

Sasuke tried to get up, but then realized that he was strapped to the couch by ropes.

"Kakashi," he said in a warning tone, "what have you done to me, rape me?"

I bursted out laughing. "Of course not, Sasuke. I'm straight."

"Sometimes I wonder," Sasuke muttered.

I chose to ignore his comment. I had nothing to prove to him, and I was tired of argueing, "I knew you would try to run off, so I tied you up until you learn to reason with me. In other words – until I get my way."

"But – but this is unfair! Im going to tell Tsunade about this, she wont be pleased, Ill get a restraining order!"

I smiled mentally. It is so easy to get under Sasuke's skin, it's funny!

"Tsunade is aware of the situation at hand, and agreed to my teachings with you."

Sasuke sighed in defeat. "God, please kill me now..."

"Take a number, I'm first," I told him sighing.

It was going to be a long day. I asked myself, why did I volunteer myself to play body guard?! I guess this is a new experience for me, and will make one heck of a story! I laughed as Sasuke kept on struggling and cursing at me. "Keep cursing at me, and my dirty sock is going into your mouth."

Sasuke then shut up.

Neoteric: Modern, new; recent.

TO BE CONTINUED...

xxDarkness' Kidxx


	3. Divergent

Chapter 3: Divergent

"Kakashi!" I heard Sasuke scream.

I came up to him on my couch, expecting more complaints from my favourite tied-up student/

"What?" I asked him.

"I have to use the washroom. Please?" He asked. 

I sighed. He WAS probably going to run away, but I rather that than him to go...Erm, washroom on my new couch. I approached him, and put my hands on his chest to untie the ropes that kept him captive. He jumped, closed his eyes, and bit his lip from crying out. 

"Sasuke?" I said, cautiously taking my hands away from him so I didn't scare him again, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing of importance," he said looking away. 

"Sasuke, please tell me," I said softly. "Is it when I went towards to touch you? Is that why you jumped?"

I tried hard not to laugh, for I didn't realize how wrong it is when I asked him if it was because I touched him that he jumped. Sasuke seemed not to notice, for he was still bitten his lip. It started to bleed.

"Sasuke, your lip is bleeding," I told him. 

He seemed to loosen up a bit. A good sign. 

"Can I please use the washroom, Kakashi?" He asked again. 

"I will let you use the washroom, but we have to work on this communication skills, okay? Deal?"

"Deal."

I put my hands on his chest, untied him. I flinched, but I pretended not to notice to avoid his embarrassment. I then untied his feet. He didn't flinch that much I noticed. He had been tied up on that couch for two hours, so his feet were asleep. I helped him up by picking up his arms, and then he slammed his feet on the ground to wake them up. When he realized I let go of his left arm, he looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"You aren't going to make sure I'm not going to run away?" He asked, his onyx eyes sharpening.

I laughed. "Do you really think I would go into the washroom with you? I may be a pervert, but not towards guys."

"Keep on telling yourself that, Kakashi," he said, sighing. 

"Besides," I said, "I will find you no matter how hard you try to hide from me."

His eyebrows sharpen. Cute. "You're creepy."

"Yeah, and you have emotions of a girl."

Sasuke ignored me. "Where's the washroom?"

"Down the hallway, third door on the right."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Sasuke, wait..."

"What?"

"Whatever you do, do not look behind the toilet."

"Why?"

"There's my book shelf with...Erm, more...Mature books in them."

Sasuke blushed, and went to the washroom without another word. I laughed. I rather him look at me like that then look at my books, then him going into the washroom, look at them by accident, and scream his bloody head off.

I then went into the kitchen, and started to make some macaroni and hot dogs. (a/n: Sorry, I don't know many Japanese food but Ramen...) The water began to boil, and I put the hot dogs and the noodles into the hot pot of water. I heard footsteps behind me. Knowing it knew it was Sasuke, I didn't bother looking back and said, "supper will be ready in ten minutes.Nothing too fancy, but I hope you like it. Hot dogs and macaroni."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

I turned, and looked at the skinny pale boy in front of me. "Your body begs to differ. You look anorexic." 

"Think what you want,Kakashi," he sighed.

When supper was done, I took spaghetti drainer, and drained the water from the pots. I made two plates, one for Sasuke and one for me.

"Sit." I ordered him. 

He stared at me, then the food. "I said no thank you."

"And I said sit. You look like you just threw up all that you had eaten."

It was a starring contest between two stubborn people. We both didn't want to lose. We were waiting for each other to make the first move. 

"Oh, it's on," said Sasuke, "You're not putting your hot dog in my mouth...Wait, that sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"Ergh, yeah..."

AUTHOR'S POINT OF VIEW:

A shadow was among Kakashi and Sasuke. If they were to look outside the window, they would see a familiar face, with red eyes, with what looked to be three comma's near the pupil...

"Kisame," the boy said, "it's time."

"Time to do make overs?" Kisame said excitedly.

Itachi ignored him. "It's time tonight to have a nice re-union with my dear little brother...And it probably won't be a pleasant one...For him..."

Divergent: Drawing apart from a common point, departing from a conversation and/or different opinion. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

xxDarkness' Kidxx


	4. Altercation

Chapter 4: Altercation

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BEEN BUSY WITH MY JOB, SCHOOL AND MY BOYFRIEND. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, YOU GUYS ROCK! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. THIS SHALL BE EASY SINCE I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE FINAL EXAMSTHAN ITS SUMMER, SO THANKS FOR EVERYTHING. STILL KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW, DON'T WANT TO CONFUSE ANYONE NOW, WOULD I?

Sasuke stared at the hotdog on my fork.

Oh, yes, Sasuke. You are going to eat if it's the last thing I...er, I mean YOU...Do, Sasuke.

I stood up with the fork with the hotdog in my hand. "Come here, Goth Boy,"

"If I become Goth, it would be because of you!" He said.

"Sasuke you act like a spoiled child."

"'Cause you treat me like one!" He spat out back. "You think I can't feed myself."

I sighed. "When's the last time you ate?"

Then there was silence.

"Thought so," I concluded. "If you don't eat, your body will know you are starving it and will ruin the immune system. So if you're not eating so you don't get fat so you can be the best ninja you can, you are making a poor choice. It would just make you more sick and fat once you do start eating again."

When Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, I smiled behind the mask. "You're clear as crystal, Sasuke, I can see right through you."

"Okay, tell me what I'm thinking right now, then." He asked me, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You're thinking that my ninja pants are too tight and are driving up my ass." I said smirking.

"You're good," he commented.

I stood up, fork still in hand. "If you choke, don't blame me."

"First you kidnap me, then you force me to eat that...That...Poison!"

"It's not poison, it's one of Canada's favourite meals. You're telling me you never had a hotdog before?"

"No-"

Before he could finish saying no, I shoved the hotdog in his mouth. He let out a moan of protest at first, but then chewed it and swallowed it.

Sasuke tried so hard to try not to look like he like the hotdog, but failed.

I smiled. "More?"

"...Fine."

When night time fell, so did Sasuke and my fighting. I caught Sasuke trying so hard to escape, such as from window, and simply leaving through my door. I always caught him, and he decided trying to escape was no use. He gave up, and decided to make best of the situation. He knew he couldn't win against his sensei.

"Follow me," I told him, "I'll show you your room."

Sasuke picked up his backpack from my living room and followed me. I took him down the hallway and to the second door to the left. I opened the door dramatically just to see the look on Sasuke's face. It was priceless. He looked like a dog that ate a lemon.

Sasuke looked at the room. I took a second glance at it, too. The room had a queen sized bed with dark green sheets. It matched the lime green walls. The light shined through the small white window, making it look like the bed had a spot light. It highlighted the dust throughout the room, giving it a dramatic effect. I realized what a nice guest room I had.

"Here it is," I told him. "I hope it would suffice."

"Hmph," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, have a good night." I told him. "If you need to use the washroom, it's right across the hall from your room. If you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself to anything in the kitchen. If you need anything, I'm just across the hall, right to the washroom."

"Okay. 'Night." Sasuke said.

"'Night," I echoed.

I shut the door behind me to grant Sasuke a little bit of privacy. I took about three steps before I heard Sasuke let out a cry of surprise. I smirked, and re-opened the guest room door.

There was Sasuke, his right hand on the window sill, obviously trying to escape once again. Thin strings held his right hand hostage.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"I set a special trap. I knew you would try to escape. So if you were to ever touch the window, a string will come out and trap you, making you immobilized to escape."

"I wasn't trying to escape," Sasuke said, trying the hardest to hide his anger, "it is stuffy in here, so I was going to open the window."

"Oh..."

Now I was embarrassed. If Tsunade heard about this she would think I was harassing the poor child.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," I apologized.

I went up to him and started to untie him from the strings. I went to hold down his wrist to make it easier for me to get him loose, but he jumped.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"No-o-o..." he stuttered, "just...Just...No, it's nothing..."

Sasuke broke eye contact between him and me. That's always a sign that something is bugging him. I know my students well.

"Sasuke, I want you to know that I don't teach just for money, but also for the students," I began gently, "I believe a sensei is to guide the student throughout life, not only learn lessons. A sensei should be important to a person's life, for they are like a parent to them. I want to have close relationships with my students, for I know how it is to be family-less. I don't want others to feel what I felt."

Sasuke was quiet. "Maybe I can tell one person...But just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise," I said with sincerity.

"First, can you get me out?" Sasuke asked.

I chuckled. "Of course."

Sasuke jumped again when I touched his hand.

"Sasuke, you can trust me." I told him. "You can always trust me."

"..."

Sasuke never said a word. He never did understand one person can't live on their own with no help at all.

I untied the string from his wrist. He looked at his wrist, which had some faint lines from the string from struggling. He rubbed his sore wrist.

I sat on the side of the guest room bed. Sasuke decided to stand against the wall.

"I...I guess the reason why I don't like others touching me is because..."

But Sasuke couldn't finish. The window suddenly crashed into millions of pieces. I jumped off the bed. Sasuke and I got into defence mode, ready to fight.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

It was the bags under the man's eyes I noticed first. Then, the deep blood red eyes. But he wasn't the only intruder in the house. Beside him was a man who resembled a shark. Man, he should really consider plastic surgery.

"Hello, Brother," said Itachi, "nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same," Sasuke said back.

He smirked. "Well, we're going to spend some quality time together."

"You're coming with us, Kid," said Kisame.

"Over your dead body," I said with anger in my voice.

"Why do you care so much for a kid who is worth nothing?" Itachi asked.

"Because that "worthless kid" is my pupil," I explained, "he is like a son to be. He means more than the world to me."

"Is that so?" Itachi said with amusement in his voice, "Let's see how much he means to you."

"Why can't you die?!" Cried out Sasuke, running up to the two villains.

"Because I want to see you suffer," Itachi said with venom in his voice.

Sasuke was ready to attack Itachi with his fist.

"Sasuke, no!" I cried out.

Itachi put out his hand, also ready to attack.

There's no way he can defeat Itachi and Kisame! Not even I can!

I quickly ran towards Sasuke, and pushed him out of the way. Sasuke went flying towards the floor with a loud "thump".

Itachi's attack hit me instead of Sasuke. His punch was so full of chakra that it felt like he punched me over and over again. I held my shoulder with pain. There was a deep whole where he had hit me.

"When will you ever learn, foolish brother?" Itachi asked him, walking towards him.

"I will learn as soon as you die," Sasuke spat back.

"I will die when I take everything you ever loved away from you," Itachi told him. "That's what makes us stronger."

Itachi attempted to pick Sasuke up by the collar, but Sasuke was too quick for him and just managed to dodge him. I managed to shake off the pain with heavy difficultly, and walked towards Itachi. But Kisame got in my way.

"Don't interrupt," he told me, "this is against brothers."

I heard Itachi mutter some words, then Sasuke scream. No...I said I would protect him...

"Get away from him!" I cried out, punching Kisame with the strongest punch with chakra I ever did.

Kisame fell to the floor, but was still conscious. It was just enough for me to reach Sasuke and Itachi.

I never knew it was possible. In a matter of about a minute, Sasuke was full of his own blood. He was so deathly pale. He was losing blood and fast. There were gashes all over him, but the most serious ones where on his right rib cage side, on across his chest, both of the back of his legs and one on his left arm.

"What have you done?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

Kisame walked just passed me, and joined Itachi.

"It's a forbidden jutzu," Kisame explained, "It forces your major arteries to shut down, basically, making the body kill itself by stopping the heart. It is very painful. Since the major arteries are almost killing themselves, they tear open the body, trying to get all the access blood out.

"Don't worry," Itachi said with fake sympathy in his voice, "we won't let him die...Yet. We need him right now."

Sasuke was now throwing up blood. He was holding his heart, crying in pain.

"Stop, please stop!" I begged.

I couldn't attack him. I didn't know how to reverse the jutzu. If I tried to kill him, then there would be no hope to save Sasuke. Not even Tsunade would be able to save Sasuke.

Itachi picked up Sasuke by his collar. He moaned in protest. His breathing so was so heavy. He was hyperventilating. He put Sasuke over his right shoulder. Then Itachi looked at me.

"You know there's nothing you can do," Itachi told me, making me feel so small, "I'm the only one who can save Sasuke. You can't defeat me. There's nothing you can do. Don't worry...I won't hurt Sasuke...Too much."

I was about to run to Sasuke's aid, to do anything to save the poor child from his own flesh and blood, but Kisame took out his hand, and a giant yellow ball of light hit me right in the chest. I screamed in pain. I never felt such pain in my life. I felt as if someone was stabbing with an axe over and over again.

I fell the ground. Never had I felt as hopeless as I did now. By body was failing to listen to my commands. I was losing consciousness, and fast. I moaned in pain. The last thing I saw was a blurry vision, of Itachi holding a limp Sasuke on his shoulder, and Kisame laughing at me. He kicked me in the side, making me grunt in pain. The last words I heard were of Itachi's, which would forever haunt me.

"Do you ever wonder why you live? You are a pathetic excuse for a living human being. A waste of skin. You deserve to die. Youre so worthless Im not even going to bother to kill you. "

Then I heard Itachi, Kisame and the now unconscious Sasuke exit through the window, into the night. Then...I entered the world of darkness, and my eyes failed to listen to me as the closed. I let out a moan of pain. My last thought was maybe it was for the best that Im suffering right now. Then Darkness welcomed me home.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Altercation: quarrel, disagreement, clash.

xxDarkness Kidxx


	5. Reminiscence

Chapter 5: Reminiscence

THIS CHAPTER WITH BE IN SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW, FOR KAKASHI'S STILL UNCONSCIOUS. THIS IS WHERE THE BROTHER/BROTHER CONFLICT BEGINS. THANKS FOR READING!

My eyelids...Too heavy. Can't lift them. All I feel is the wetness of my tears and my blood...Some dried up, some still fresh.

My throat...Feels like sand paper. It feels like someone choked me. Feels like I haven't had water for days.

My stomach...Doing so many flips I'm going to throw up. There's nothing in my stomach but blood.

My nose...All I smell is blood and wet tears.

My wrists...They hurt...whose holding on to them? They're bleeding badly.

My ankles...Someone is also holding them. Bleeding is running down...Dripping my life out of me.

My head...It's pounding like a drum roll. Like someone pounded it so hard that there's nothing left of it.

My heart...Is broken. Bleeding itself to death.

My life...I feel it flowing out of me...

I try to open my eyes again, but fail. I moan in protest. Where am I...I have to see...

It was blurry at first. All I saw were pretty white dots, and darkness was very persuasive right now. That I belonged in the darkness. But I refused to go back there. I kept on blinking the darkness and blurriness out of my eyes. I finally opened my eyes. I felt dried blood crack open. I went to rub the blood crust out of my eyes, but I realized I couldn't. I was being held down. I look to my wrists. I was chained to a cold, stone wall. I was put up above just above the floor, so I was hanging. When I tried to touch the floor with my feet, I realized that my feet were also shackled. I cursed in my head.

Never did I ever feel so hopeless. Never have I felt such despair. Never had I felt darkness so close to me.

Never had I ever felt Death so close to me as I did now.

I felt a shock of pain in my heart. I screamed. The pain was too much to bear. I shut my eyes. Then darkness took over me again.

When I opened my eyes again it was weird. Around me was darkness. It looked like I was just floating in a black box. I felt no more pain. I wasn't chained anymore, and all my wounds were gone. I smiled. Was I free? Was this hell over? Maybe I can find a way out of here and find Kakashi...

Kakashi...I hope he was okay...But right now I had to save myself.

I looked up. I saw a mirror reflection of myself...But there was no mirror. The other me said nothing. He only held out his hand for me to take.

"What?"

The other me held his hand out farther to empathize to take it.

I looked around. There was no were to go. I had no choice. I took the other me's hand. Then I closed my eyes again, expecting something bad to happen.

A bright light was the first thing I saw. At the end of the light, I saw my mother and father...Their hands sticking out waiting for me to embrace them in a hug.

"Mother? Father?" I called out to the light.

I was so confused, but too happy to care. I don't understand how my parents got there, or what happened with all the lights, or the other me, but I didn't care at the time. All I knew was that my parents were in front of me.

They smiled at me. "Sasuke..." my mother said softly.

"Son..." my father said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

I stretched out my arm hoping it would get me faster to my parents, hoping it would bring me to them. Bring back that loving feeling. I kept on walking closer and closer. Almost there...

On the sides of the bright light were like video tapes of my past. All the fun times I had fun with my brother...Me trying to get my father to be proud of me...My mother being so encouraging towards me...My brother murdering my clan...All up to the point when I started to live in Kakashi's house.

When I reach my parents...A bright light again flashed in my eyes.

No. I was about to reach my salvation. My goal. My dreams...Now they all are dead. I'd do anything...Anything to see my parents again...And now I lost them again. Right in front of my eyes. Behind me was the other me, laughing at me...At my loss. I was at loss for words. What was there left to say? I closed my eyes, hoping the light, the other me would just go away...

I opened my eyes again. I puked up blood all over myself. That...That was all too real...Was it real, or was it a dream? I was be awake if I know it could have been a dream...

"Please...Please someone kill me..." I muttered under my breath. "Put me out of my misery..."

"Pathetic. Just when I thought my brother couldn't be more pathetic." I heard a deep, harsh voice in the distance say to me.

I heard the man's footsteps, telling me he was coming closer. He put his big, strong hand under my chin, forcing me to open my eyes and look at him. Itachi.

Never, have I felt so small. So helpless. So full of despair. I never knew my body could carry any more hate. Guess it can.

"Did you have a nice dream, Brother?" Itachi asked me. "The jutsu I used on you is known to cause hallucinations and near death experience. It's called the Reminiscence Jutsu. But at least it saved you from death."

"I died and gone to hell," I muttered, "why didn't you let me die? You'd be doing me a favour."

He slapped me across the face. "Is this how you treat the man who your life depends on?"

"My life is worthless is I can't defeat you. That is the point of my life," I told him with venom in my voice.

"Let your anger grow," he encouraged me; "it's what makes it stronger."

"It can make us stronger," I agreed, "but not when it is used for evil. It can destroy us."

"You have a lot to learn, little brother," Itachi told me.

I puked out more blood. Itachi quickly moved before I puked on him. I moaned in pain. There was a big pile of blood on the floor. I was internally bleeding.

"Your body is still healing," Itachi told me, "I don't want you to die...Yet."

"Why do you want me?" I asked him with fear in my eyes.

For the first time in my life I was scared.

"Where's the shark, Kisame?" I asked him, just happy he wasn't here to help torture me.

Itachi sighed. It's funny, I never saw him sighed before.

"He went to get a pedicure," he told me, "get a 'new look'."

I raised an eyebrow. "But he's a guy."

"He's a good fighter, that's all that matters." He said fast to hide his embarrassment.

Itachi muttered some words, so muffled I couldn't understand what he said. The shackles on my wrists and ankles fell to the floor, and I was free. I was suffering from blood loss and was about to pass out. Luckily (or unluckily, I'm not sure of anything anymore) Itachi caught me. He then picked me up by my collar. He made me face his ugly, blood red eyes.

"Now, it's time for some fun..."

Warning signals went out on my head. Something made me wish Death came and took me.

It would be better...Any place would be better than here.

Reminiscence: Remembering, flashbacks.

TO BE CONTINUED...

xxDarkness' Kidxx


	6. Verity Part 1

**_Chapter 6: Verity_**

**_Holy shit! I'm so sorry for the long update! ...I won't lie, no excuses, lol. Here it is. My apologies. Thanks for everything, I appreciate all your reviews!_**

**_____________________________________**

Itachi looked at me, like a predator stalking his prey. He knocked me across the forehead his his fist. I flinched in pain. He started stalking around me again, not blinking, just staring at me.

"You look so much like mother," Itachi commented, "same black hair, same brown eyes...And I hate it. I hated our mother."

"And why is that?" I asked curiously, even though I had difficulty speaking it.

He paused for a moment, debating whether or not if he should tell me the truth. A long sigh.

"Our father wasn't your father, Sasuke."

"What? That's not true!"

"Face it, Sasuke!" Itachi screamed.

He picked me up by the collar, making me face to face to him. His red eyes just glowing, tempting me to kill him. Such haunted eyes he had, so evil eyes he had. If I had the strength, I would kill him. Some day I would...No...Will...Kill him.

"Why," Itachi continued, "did father hate you?"

"...Because you were the perfect son! Good grades, were obedient, strong..."

"Yes, I was always better than you," he said unbashfully, "but there is another reason."

I thought about it. It was too hard to think. I was losing too much blood. I knew I was going to die here. God, don't let it end like this...Not by my brother...My brother said I would live, but was he lying, like he lied that he use to love me?

"What is the other reason?" I asked him.

He gripped my collar harder, and pressed me against the wall. Our eyes met in combat.

"Our mother...Had an affair."

Silence. My worst enemy. What I had suffered my whole life is here, right in front of me. I closed my eyes, contemplating if what my brother said was true.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"You didn't hear this," Itachi said, "because I use to sleep upstairs, you slept downstairs. Our parents also slept upstairs. I was studying in my room, when I heard what sounded like a slap. Followed by name calling I rather not repeat. Something about father finding a love letter to mother, and a note mother was going to give to her secret admirer. I kept on hearing screaming. Mother left the house for about a month after that."

"What? father told me it was a business trip..."

"Did you think your...I mean MY father would tell you his wife had an affair on him? He lied! Like everyone lied in your life, that you were loved, and all those compliments you got. They thought you were a Uchia. No, you aren't."

I said nothing. I had nothing to prove I was loved. That's why my family didn't really like me.

"I think you know what happened when mother came back that month later," Itachi continued, "mother was pregnant with you. Roads were really rough for us while mother was pregnant. People did say it was father's child, though we knew the truth. I don't think mother and father know I know the truth."

My brother threw me to the floor. He knew I couldn't escape. Not with broken right wrist, left leg, ribs. And not to mention, I wanted the truth. Whether I believed it or not yet is another question.

"After mother came back a month later, things were rough. They tried their best to hide it from us, but I knew. I don't think mother and father knew that I knew the truth. Father stayed with mother, for it would look bad to the Uchia name to get a divorce - not to mention his wife had an affair. So, father pretended that you were his own. That's why you were treated as the black sheep, Sasuke. You were only half blood of us. You were unwanted - an accident. Mother continued to tell father that she still loved him...I don't think father loved her, but he didn't want to soil our name. Our family...Looked perfect from the outside. But in the inside, it was broken, full of lies."

I had nothing to say. I only felt my heart beating and my breathing. I...was a mistake? Made from one of the seven deadly sins, lust? No. That's not right.

"I read doubt in your soul, Brother," commented brother, "let me show you the truth. The ugly truth that you want to see so bad."

"NO!" I cried as loud as I could in my hurt state.

But it was too late. Itachi's eyes glared, taken me into the past.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wasn't born yet in my flashback. Only mother was home at our old house.

Our old house...Before it was a slaughter house, before that day that killed my soul. I cried a little at the memory. Oh, how I missed these days. My mother...God, I miss her every day. The house was exactly as I remembered it.

Since only mother was home, I assumed brother and father were out training somewhere. She was crying. She looked so tired, like she haven't slept in days. She had raccoon eyes and her hair was a mess. I wondered where I was when this happened back in the past. Who knows. Then the door bell rang. Mother opened the door.

"Oh, hi," she said.

My mother DID say his name, but she muttered it. I didn't hear it. I couldn't see his face - it was masked by the shadows. I tried to move to see his face, but my memory wouldn't let me.

"Hi," he replied.

"What are you doing here? You never came to see me after work..." My mother muttered."

"Yeah, well I came off to drop off our car we share for work, and I thought I would say hi." He replied.

Was this the man who seduced my mother? My innocent mother?

My mother invited him to sit on the couch with her. I still didn't see the man's face for there was always something in the way - wheather it was a plant or whatever, something was always blocking his face. I think my brother did that on purpose for my flashback just to get my curious and mad.

"Are you married?" he asked my mother.

Now, my mother never wore her wedding ring. She said it was too small, she said there was no use in re-sizing it, too much money, and as long as she had the ring, she was happy.

"No," my mother answered.

What? Did my mother never did love my father? Did she just married him for his name? I don't know. I wish I knew.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked bashfully.

My mother smiled happily. "Sure. I'd love to."

I'm not sure what happened next. It was like I was warped. I think I was warped into the future. How much farther into the pasts future I do not know, but I just watched in fascination.

My mother was crying on the couch. The mother my mother went out with came into view. His face was again covered with a plant in front of my view. Of course, The memory did not let me to move once again. He sat on the couch. I didn't see his face once again, for my mother covered her face, crying on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked my mother.

She paused, stopped crying for a moment, and hesitantly said, "I'm pregnant with your child."

"WHAT?" he cried out.

This made my mother cry more.

"I can't be a father!" he told her, "I'm in school! I can't!"

"And I can't be a mother!" my mother cried, "I'm married!"

"You're married?! You didn't tell me that! Why would you lie to me like something about that?"

"BECAUSE! I did love my husband, but...I guess our love died..."

"Why the hell would you tell me all of this at once!"

"Do you think I could find love again if people found out I had a husband?"

He stood up, my mother quickly jumped up, went in front of him, again covering his face.

"Where are you going?"My mother cried.

"Away from you. I can't stand liars." He said. "I'll pay child support, and I will see the child and try to be a good father, but...I'm really not ready...And I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"Well, no need. This baby will have a father. My husband. My husband can't know about this, he must think it's his."

The man thought about it for a second. "Well, I guess with school and stuff, I don't have time for a child...And I guess your husband would make a better father than me..."

"This is our little secret," my mother said.

Then the memory foreword again into the future, leading me further and further to the truth...

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 **_

_**VERITY: I will tell you the meaning of it at the end of part two, but I think you know it. ;)**_


	7. Verity Part 2

**_Chapter 7: Verity Part 2_**

**_Um, what to say?! Thanks, guys! Fuck, it is so cool seeing people excited to see who Sasuke's daddy is! Thanks, that really made my day! Um, that, and...I love my new x-box 360 I got for my birthday back in November, LOL. I love Saints Row 2. When I figure out how to respond to your reviews, I will, lol. I think it's on the e-mail or something, dunno...Uh, screw it, moving on..._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The more and more I moved into my abyss of my past, the more my head hurt. I guess it hurt from the shock of all this information I was getting through my head. My heart felt like someone had it in their own hand and squeezing the life out of it till it beated no more. I again don't know how farther I am into the future. I see my mother in a hospital bed. Oh, I'm assuming she is about to give birth to me now, isn't she? I didn't know if in my past if it was July or not. Doctors were around her. Even in the past, I could still smell the chaky smell of hospitals. I only saw my mother's doctor's back. He went in front of my mother. My mother looked scared, like I never saw her before. She looked like she had cried out a river. She was a mess. She was on a hospital bed, her legs on some leg stands so the doctor could help (I'm assuming) deliver me into the world.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked my mother.

The nurse beside the doctor handed the doctor a needle after tapping it a few times to get the bubbles out.

Why does he have a needle? Is that to reduce the pain or something? My heart began to thump harder. Alarms went in my head.

"Yes." My mother said in a weak voice.

The nurse handed the needle to the doctor.

"Why isn't your husband here? He signed the forms to get an abortion, where is he?" The doctor asked with curiousity/

My mother looked nearvous, for obviousbly this wasn't her husband's kid. No. It was me, the unwanted child. Wait...Back up for a second...An abortion?!

"Why do you care?" My mother spat back at the doctor, "you're getting the money, just do your job!"

My mother tried to kill me?! I knew I wasn't going to die here or I wouldn't be alive today. But still...It's like playing Russian Roulette, without putting bullets into the trigger and putting it to your head. It still makes your head and stomach do turns even if you know nothing will ever happen. Just thinking your mother tried to kill you...But curiousity got to me. Why wasn't the abortion wasn't complete?...Not that I'm complaining by the way, just curious.

The doctor lifted my mother's hospital shirt to inject the needle into my mother.

Now I get what was in that needle. I heard in school to give some abortions, they put some chemicals in the needle, inject it into the mother's stomach into the baby and it will induce a heart attack, killing the baby.

That's not right...

I flinched as the doctor was about to take my life. The doctor was so close to my mother's big stomach with the needle...

Suddenly, the door of the hospital room slammed open. There was my father, standing before me. I couldn't see him once again (for the love of...) for there was an IV blocking me from seeing his face. But, I could see his fists clenched.

This scared the doctor. He by accident dropped the needle to the floor. The nurse quickly went to clean up the mess made by the needle.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He roared out.

"Who are you? This is a confidential hospital, you can't just..." The doctor began, but my father gave him a glare that made him shut - up.

"I am this kid's father. I have the right to be in here." He demanded.

Fire I heard in his voice. I heard betrayal...Hurt...Wait...My father didn't want me dead? Wow, I had a cool father! He saved my life!

My mother started to cry.

"I read your note to me. How could you?" He asked my mother. "Where you hoping I got that note after you killed my baby? OUR baby? Did our love mean nothing?"

My mother cried louder. Then she whimpered, "my husband found your love notes, and he doesn't know I'm pregnant. If he knew I was also pregnant, I wouldn't know what to do..."

"So you're willing to kill an innocent baby because of your mistakes? I didn't know you had a husband, if I did, I wouldn't have bothered with you!" My father cried out. "Who knows, that baby can be the next big thing! You never know! Don't kill him. I won't allow it!"

"But I have your signature right here for the abortion!" The doctor said with surprise.

"What? Let me see that, I would sign no such thing."

"Nurse, go get the forms, please," asked the doctor.

The nurse just finished cleaning up of what remained of the needle, and went to get the form. A few minutes later, she came in with the forms and gave them to my mysterious father. He looked at them, then looked up and glared at my mother. "Just as I thought. This is forged. Who signed this?"

He looked at my mother. My mother looked down as she whispered, "Our co-worker Ryan came with me. He agreed with what I was doing. I trust him and know he wouldn't tell anyone..."

"No. So you gave me a note on my table, insteed of not having enough respect for me to tell me!" He cried out with rage.

The doctor didn't know what to do. "Uh, nurse, let's go to the next patient. Please keep the door open when you leave," he told them.

He shut the door behind them to leave just my mother and my father.

"I can't believe you. Killing our baby," my father muttered. "You are so lucky I came here in time, or...Or..."

He fell over and cried. His hands covered his face. He then grabbed my mother's hand. "When I said I wasn't ready to be a daddy, I didn't mean kill the baby. Don't punish the baby."

My mother and father stayed there, just crying that a life almost died that day. That day, I almost died and never knew it.

I can't believe my mother tried to kill me...I just can't. At least I had a loving father. I always wondered...What would my life be like if I was with my birth father from the beginning? Probably a totally different man. I wouldn't have the same experiences as I did, so I would be completely different. Experiences is what make us who we are today.

Lost in my thoughts, the flashback went further into the future...

Now I was in another hospital, but not the abortion clinic. I could hear a baby crying. But not just any baby, it was me. My mother was there, and my father was there. Not my birth father, but Itachi's brother. He thought I was his. How sad. He thought this baby was his, when it never was.

"You wanted to name him Sasuke, right?" My mother asked my father.

"Yes. I think that's a nice name," he told her, "I better go get Itachi. He almost bit a nurse trying to get in here to see his new baby brother."

I almost cried when Itachi came in. Almost. His smile lit up the room. I don't remember the last time I saw him smile. It was a beautiful smile. His big red eyes full of curiousity and wonder...Now I just see hate.

He ran up to me in my mother's arms.

"Can I hold him?" Itachi asked my mother.

"If you sit beside me," mother asked. "We need to make sure you don't by accident drop him."

Itachi happily jumped up beside mother and put me in my brother's arms. I was so small! He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, brother."

I suddenly noticed their was a window in the hospital. There, I saw a silhouette outside the window of a person looking inside. Some way, some how, I knew it was my birth father. I smiled.

I heard my brother's echoed words, "I love you, brother,"....Over and over again as I went further into my flashback...

It was nighttime, and I was looking into my old room in my old house. I was in my crib sleeping. I looked only like a week old. My window suddenly opened and my birth father stepped in. I new immediately it as him. It was like instinct when someone comes into your room, you already know who it is, with no explanation. My father came in. He looked at me and sighed. He picked me up carefully not to wake me up. He rocked me back and forth.

"I love you, Son, don't forget that," he told me.

WAIT...I know that voice...I know that voice so well. The moon light shined on the man, just to reveal he was wearing a mask on his face. He removed the mask to give me a kiss on the forehead. The moon light shined more to show the man's leaf village head band was covering his left eye.

Oh my God...

The moon light shined slowly and dramaticly till I saw the whole person of my father.

I gasped with disbelief.

My father...Sasuke Uchia's father...Is

Kakashi Hatake.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_Verity: The truth, being honest_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Animosity

**_Chapter 8: Animosity_**

**_WOAH! I had the weirdest dream. I had a dream that Kakashi was a robot...That's all I remember...LOL isn't that messed up? *shrugs* that's what you get for watching Naruto at three in the freakin' morning! But seriously, that's fucked up right there, lol. Meh. Thanks for all your reviews, they're awesome. I appreciate it. You guys rock! Take care! _**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Without the mask..._**

**_Where will you hide?_**

**_Can't find yourself-_**

**_lost in your lies_**

**_I know the truth now_**

**_I know who you are_**

**_And I don't love you anymore..._**

**_Never was and never will be_**

**_You don't know how you betreat me_**

**_Now somehow you're everybody's fool..._**

**_Everybody's Fool by Evanescence_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating. Kakashi...My...Father? No. It couldn't be. My brother must be messing with my head with his jutsu. Yeah. That's it. That's what one part of me saying. The another part of me was saying, Maybe he is my real father. I can have a wonderful father...That I still have family alive. I can start a new life. But, that last part of me got to me the most. The question that kept on popping in my head like popcorn: Why didn't he tell me earlier?

I couldn't help but stare how Kakashi held me as a baby. He held me so lovely, with true love in his eyes. He was smiling, his mask still off. He put the baby me on his shoulder, using one hand to hold my head, the other my bottom. He let me cuddle up into his neck.

Is this what love looks like?

I always thought love doesn't have a look, it's just there. But, seeing this...Made me realize love can be seen, you just have to look deep enough. Maybe...Just maybe...This memory was real.

Sure, maybe my mother tried to abort me, but my potential father saved me and looked like he really loved me. I knew he broke into our house because he wanted to see me - and not my mother and her husband. Kakashi was always the peace-making type. But to think...Kakashi was mad when my mother told him she was married...If she told him that sooner, I most likely wouldn't be born. That's a creepy thought I rather not think of.

Kakashi put baby me back into the crib. I was sleeping. He tucked me in, making sure I was warm. He leaned over, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Don't forget Daddy loves you," Kakashi told the sleeping baby of me.

He sighed as he moved some of my hair out of my baby face. It was the shakey sigh that made me realize he was crying.

"I can't even see my own son without hiding..." He half muttered half whispered with anger.

My own eyes began to water. Did...Kakashi really love me as a son? Does he still act like this towards me when I'm not looking? Oh, how I wanted this memory to be real, to talk to Kakashi...

My eyes began to get heavy. No...My brother's taking me out of the jutsu...No, I want to know more...I want the truth...

I fell to my knees first, then my whole body hit the ground. I couldn't tell you what happened after that, for not even I know what happened.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW, BACK WITH ITACHI:

Itachi watched his brother fall to the ground with a thump. He didn't care. He loved playing with the kid's head. He loved showing Sasuke the truth. The truth is, Itachi did meet Kakashi as a kid.

Itachi always slept upstairs, but he heard a noise downstairs. It sounded like Sasuke making a whole bunch of baby noises. Why Itachi's parents made his brother sleep downstairs as a little baby, he does not know. He was only a baby, for pete's sake! Itachi followed the sound. He slowly opened the door to Sasuke's room and saw a tall man with tall grey hair having Sasuke his arms, rocking him. Itachi gasped. Kakashi heard him, also gasped. and said, "who are you?"

"I'm his brother, Itachi," he said with no fear in him, "what are you doing with my brother?"

"Oh," Kakashi said with a nervous smile seen through his mask, "I'm your mother's friend at work and I wanted to see little Sasuke without bugging them."

Kakashi put Sasuke back in the crib. He looked at Itachi. "Please don't tell your family I was here, okay?"

"Okay," Itachi said, shrugging.

He didn't care what his parents thought. He didn't bother telling them, he couldn't care less. With that, Kakashi left.

Back in the present, Itachi starred at his little brother unconscious. In the shadows was a man. Without turning around, Itachi said, "looking for your son?"

Kakashi sighed. "I can never sneak past you, even as a little kid, can I?"

"Nope."

"Thanks for knocking me out," Kakashi said sarcastically, "you're lucky Tsunade came up to check on Sasuke and me so she could help me."

When Itachi said nothing, Kakashi continued.

"Look, give me Sasuke. What do you want with him? He's done nothing!" Kakashi cried out.

"That's the point. He's done nothing. He needs to do something to master his anger," Itachi replied.

"Mastering anger is like flames out of control. It will grow and grow till it destroys you."

"I like playing with his mind. It's so...manipulative. It's fun. I can't wait till it destroys him."

"You sick fuck!"

Never, ever, has anyone heard Kakashi swear before. Not even his best friend, Guy. But this time, he was pushed too far. Kakashi's only family member alive, tortured in front of him was enough.

"You ruined our family name by bringing Sasuke into the world," said Itachi, "no one can know you're his father."

"Why do you think I never told Sasuke nor anyone I was Sasuke's father?" Kakashi asked, "I did loved your mother...Did until I realized she was married...And the least I can do to show her I did love her to to keep her family name un-soiled. But somehow...I think your father knew Sasuke wasn't his.

"He does know Sasuke isn't his," Itachi replied, "one day, Sasuke had a really bad fever as a baby. My father took him to the hospital and when the nurse put up Sasuke's file, it said you were his dad...Not my father. My mother must have put your name as his dad without my father knowing so he could have right medical information. I will never forget when my father came home...Dad knew the hospital wouldn't tell anyone our information, since of confidentiality and stuff, but that didn't stop his anger."

Itachi looked Kakashi right in the eyes as he said slowly and painfully, "Sasuke was a mistake."

Kakashi gasped in horror. "No. He wasn't planned, sure, but he wasn't a mistake. I am more than grateful he's alive. I love my son."

"Let's see how much he means to you," asked Itachi, amused.

Itachi picked Sasuke up. He pulled out a kunai out of his cape and put it to Sasuke's throat. Kakashi put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Please don't hurt my son," Kakashi begged, "please. Don't."

Itachi continued to stare at Kakashi, his kunai ready to pierce Sasuke. By now, Sasuke was slowly waking up...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Ergh...What happened...Slowly, I began to open my tired eyes. They felt like they were glued shut. When I did, I wished I never woke up. I saw Kakashi in front of me, his hands up in the hair for surrender.

"Kakashi..." I muttered.

But then something was pressed against my throat as soon as I talked. I realized my brother was holding me and there was a kunai right at my neck. I went pale and stretched my neck out as far as I could as a poor attempt to save myself.

Kakashi looked at me, so did Itachi.

"Oh, you're awake. More amusement for me," Itachi muttered.

"Leave him alone!" Screamed Kakashi, "haven't you done enough damage ?"

"I haven't done enough damage till I take everything of his, like he did to our family!" Cried out Itachi.

Was he talking about me being born out of an affair? I closed my eyes in fear.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked him, "just let him go!"

"What I want," said Itachi, "is for you to die. Let me kill you and I will let Sasuke go and live. Call this revenge for ruining my family."

"So you haven't been after Sasuke all these years, have you?" Asked Kakashi, "you were using him as bait to get to me..."

"Maybe," admitted Itachi.

"Kakashi," I muttered again, half whispered since I was in fear, "don't do it. Don't let him kill you. You're the only family in my life."

Itachi put the kunai closer to my throat. I flinched.

"And what do you think about me?" asked Kakashi, "you are like a son to me. I can't lose you."

"That's because....I am your son." I replied.

Kakashi's jaw dropped to the floor. "How'd you know that?"

I had tears dropping down my face. Happiness that he was my father, and for fear.

"Itachi showed me," I told him.

Kakashi gave me a sympathetic look, "Sasuke..."

Itachi once again put the kunai closer to my throat. He was hold me so tight I coughed up blood. He was crushing my lungs and I was suffering internal bleeding from before. I was hopeless. Was I going to die here?

"Well, Kakashi?" asked Itachi, "time's running out. You...Or your son?"

"Me." Kakashi said, "just...Leave Sasuke alone."

I was full of sweat, tears and blood. No. I can't lose Kakashi.

Just then, I cried out, "kill me. Please, kill me."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Animosity: extreme dislike, hatred. _**

**_thanks for reading!_**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**


	9. Relinquish

**_Chapter 9: Relinquish_**

**_IMPORTANT TO STORY: _**

**_animeillusion (an awesome person) PMed me telling me that she looked at the Naruto time line, and if Kakashi was really Sasuke's father, he would have only been 14 when he got Sasuke's mother...knocked up, lol. Now, no way in heaven nor hell do I agree with any of that, nor did I think of it. So, with thought of what to do with this situation, I decided that Kakashi is like Tsunade - changed his looks to look young. NOW, I know this doesn't sound like Kakashi, but I do not know what to put! Thanks, Illu for telling me this. Just work with me and my apologies!_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Did we get this far just to feel your hate? _**

**_Did we play to become pawns in the game?_**

**_How blind can you be, don't you see?_**

**_You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting..._**

**_Bye Bye Beautiful, by Nightwish_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just kill me!" I repeated.

"Sasuke, no, you can't..." Kakashi told me, but I cut him off.

"Don't you get it, Kakashi? I am already dead inside. Been alone for so long...My own birth father lying to me when I could have been loved! Now I have no love! I had no family but I was blind not to see it in front of me!" I was crying now as a whispered, "I'm dead inside, why not be dead outside, too? I have nothing to live for!"

I was choking on my tears now. I felt Itachi's kunai starting to cut my throat a little, but I didn't care.

"Leave him alone! I told you to take me!" Kakashi roared.

"But it's funner to see you suffer like you made out family suffer!" Itachi spat out.

"Don't you realize I didn't know what I was doing, your mother lied to me? If I would have known, I wouldn't have bothered! Your mother wanted an affair, not me! Why do you think I dumped your mother when I found out?! I couldn't do that when I realized she had a loved one and a kid..." Kakashi began, "but...In a way, I'm glad she never told me, for then I wouldn't have had Sasuke...Who's the world to me. I'll answer all your questions later, Sasuke, just don't forget I love you."

I love you? I never heard those three words for so long, I didn't know they had any meaning. How could simple words have such an impact on my heart, that spark of hope that someone cares for me...Did he really care for me?

Flashbacks hit me. Kakashi teaching me Chidori, Kakashi sealing my curse mark...I never realized those simple things I over looked as love. Love does have a true form. Kakashi was it. My eyes were wide now, but not in fear, because then it then hit me, it was my epiphany, my sudden realize of truth: love does have form, and it was Kakashi, my father. I closed my eyes. I couldn't see anyways with all the tears. It was like I was drunk...On my own tears. I didn't even fully know what was going on.

I only knew one thing: I had to save the one person I love before he sacraficed himself for me. It then hit me how much Kakashi meant to me.

"Let's end this here," Kakashi concluded, "take my life, that's what you want. You don't want Sasuke. Leave him out of this, he's just a child. You want to make him release his anger for you, right, for him to beat you? How is he going to do that when he's six feet under?!"

The only reason why Kakashi is doing this, I thought, is because of me. This all happened because of my kidnapping. I knew there was only one way out of this, so Kakashi could save himself...The next thing happened so fast.

I half screamed, half cried out because of the pain Itachi gave me through out my whole life, the love I didn't recieve. That was the motive why I did what I did.

I leaned forward and jabbed myself in the neck with Itachi's kunai.

I was now shaking in fear as I was pucking up blood. Kakashi gasped. It even took Itachi by surprise as I saw his eyes got big.

Blood was dripping from my neck, I felt life being drained out of me.

"NO!" screamed Kakashi, his voice choking on tears, "no!"

"You're useless!" Declared Itachi, "you messed everything up!"

Kakashi knew that Itachi knew that now Kakashi could attack him, since Kakashi and Itachi were confident I was going to die. I knew this for I could see it in their eyes. The look of despair, of hate of what happened...

I was going to die here. But isn't this how I wanted to die, for someone else? Die for a purpose? I moaned in pain. I was slowly losing consciousness. I tried keeping my eyes open.

"I'll be back!" cried out Itachi, "you haven't seen the last of me!"

And with that, he was gone with smoke. He threw me to the ground, but I didn't feel it. I was too busy feeling the pain of the bleeding through my neck. Kakashi came running to my side.

He kneeled down, his tears falling on me. He took off his Jonin vest and put it around my neck in a vain attempt to stop my bleeding. He then picked me up, making sure to put pressure on my wound.

"Why?" Was all Kakashi could say to me.

"Because I love you."

That made Kakashi cry harder. He was crying...For me?

"I love you," I repeated.

"I love you too, Son," he said.

I could barely hear him with his tears. His tears...Wasted on me. To see a love one crying hurts more then your crying. I was choking on my blood in my throat. Kakashi turned me over so I could thorw up on the floor, then he put me on his shoulder in a deep hug. I could feel his love, his sorrow by his shaking and crying. Kakashi lowered me into his knees so he could see me again.

"I need help," he said outloud.

I couldn't really see what Kakashi was doing, or how he asked for help when no one was around. I didn't care. I was going to die here, I knew it. It was too late for me. When Kakashi was doing whatever he was doing, I was losing conscious fast. I began closing my eyes until I felt Kakashi slapping my cheeks...Not hard, but not soft either.

"Son, keep your eyes open, I need you with me! You can't die, you just can't! Please, do it for me!"

Never, in all my life with Kakashi have I heard such despair in his voice, such worry, his loss of cool. This is what love is, isn't it? I loved the feeling of love. Too bad I have to die to feel it...I coughed up more blood. That made Kakashi cry louder. He held me tighter.

"Don't die on me, dammit!"

That's the second time I heard kakashi swear when I never heard him swear before. All for me...I began crying, too, but not out of pain and suffering...But out of happiness that I knew what love felt like.

" Kakashi, I have to go now," I told him in a weak voice, "I love you...Dad..."

Saying Dad made Kakashi weep even more, I could see it in his eyes to tore at his heart that I only got to call him dad once. Only once, and that was on my death bed.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled, "don't you dare give up, I never gave up on you! You need to live, there's so much I need to tell you! I love you!"

I finally...Felt love.

I closed my eyes, as it all went black, as the last thing I heard was Kakashi crying out my name, in despair, hatred for Itachi and the loss of his only son.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_I NEED TO DIE TO FEEL ALIVE!_**

**_Bye Bye Beautiful by Nightwish._**

**_Relinquish: To let go, release. surrender, to give up. _**

**_thanks for reading!_**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**


	10. Cynical

**_Chapter 10: Cynical_**

**____________________________________________**

**_Um, ya...sorry for the long update, folks...um, that's it. Thanks for your support! _**

**___________________________________________**

**_Wake up, are you alive _**

**_Will you listen to me_**

**_I'm going to talk about some freaky shit now_**

**_Someone is gonna die_**

**_When you listen to me_**

**_Let the living die, let the living die..._**

**_Voices, by Disturbed_**

**__________________________________________**

**_KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

I was patronizing myself. Telling myself lies that Sasuke would be okay. I guess those lies are the ones that kept me going, even though it gave me a false hope. I knew I was about to lose a son...My only child. I didn't want him to find out that I was his father since I promised his mother, that and it was for the best, and I really didn't want him to find out from his brother. I should have known this would happen.

Itachi could never leave Sasuke alone. He had to be the only child, he always had to have it all. And Sasuke was the one to pay for it all, for his mother's mistake, for Itachi's mistake, and most importantly, my mistake. What am I saying? Sasuke wasn't a mistake, his birth was but not him. I just didn't want to see my flesh and blood in pain.

Here I was, in a dark, damp room holding my dying son - every parent's nightmare and I am living it. My river of tears were falling on Sasuke's blood stained face. I couldn't stop the bleeding, I couldn't, I tried but he must have hit his jugular vein.

(The jugular vein is a main vein in the neck - you can live if it is punctured, but only if you are treated right away. Carotid is the other main vein in the neck, just for your info. You can tell I want to be a nurse, lol.)

I knew he didn't have much time. I hope help arrived soon that I called for. I put my ear near his nose to check his breathing - he wasn't breathing.

No, he can't die now! I won't let that happen. I put Sasuke on the cold floor. I closed his nose with my left hand, opened his mouth with my right hand. I put my mouth on top of his and started breathing into him. I gave him three sharp breathes then I started pumping his chest with my hands, hoping to start his respiratory system again.

"Don't die on me, dammit!" I cried out.

About five attempts of repeating CPR procedure, Sasuke let out a sharp cough.

"Sasuke!" I cried out with tears of now happiness flowing through my eyes.

At least he was still in the world of living.

I turned him onto his stomach, still holding him so he wasn't on the ground as he threw up some more blood. He cried in pain. When he was done, I wiped off the puke of blood off his face with my sleeve, not caring about the blood. He was pale. So pale. His lips were turning blue, his eyes barely open and was shaking so bad in my arms. He was cold, but I had nothing to warm him up but my own body heat since my jonin vest was on his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. I put his head on my shoulder as he cuddled up to my neck for warmth. I pulled him in a big hug.

Ergh, where is the back up squad I called for?!

Then my prayers were answered. Running for the door was was Guy, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikimaru.

The group of four said nothing. They knew they had to hurry. It's like they were reading each others thoughts on what to do. Shikimaru put down an orange blanket on the floor. Guy picked up Sasuke from my arms, even though I was hesitant to let go of my son, I knew I had to. Sasuke whimpered in pain and discomfort being taken away from me. Then Guy put Sasuke on the blanket and Sakura went to work. Naruto, reading Sakura's thoughts, handed her some gauze's and giant white bandages. I was no medical ninja, so I personally had no clue what Sakura was doing, just her letting healing chakra into Sasuke. Sauke looked at me the whole time with despair in his eyes the whole time. Sasuke was shaking so much. Sakura was worried he was going to do more internal damage to himself so she got Shikimaru to do shadow possession jutsu to keep Sasuke still.

It all looked good until Sasuke began screaming on the top of his lungs.

Shikimaru, in surprise, let go of his shadow possession jutsu. Sasuke started shaking so terribly.

"He's having a seizure!" Sakura cried out.

Naruto went to hold Sasuke still, but Sakura stopped him.

"Idiot, when someone is having a seizure you have to let them finish it. Just make sure he doesn't hit his head on anything."

Sakura timed the seizure. She knew it was serious if it lasted more than a minute. fifteen seconds later he stopped, breathing so hard. He was unconscious again. When Sakura took his temperature, he was 104.2 degrees.

"No wonder he had a seizure," muttered Sakura, "it's common when someone has this high of a fever."

About five mintues later, Sakura sighed. "This is too advance for my training. I know it's dangerous to move him when he's unstable, but we have no other option. I bandaged him up and stopped the bleeding the most I could, but I don't have the equipment here for his condition. We just have to move him carefully."

I was about to pick up Sasuke, but Guy stopped me.

"Kakashi, my rival, I can see you're too tired and emotionally exhausted," said Guy, "I'll take him. In your condition, you'd drop him!"

I hestiately agreed. Guy put the unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder, his black hair waving in the wind at me.

I wondered how Guy could be so happy and optimistic in such a dark situation. No time to think about that. We had to get to the Leaf Village, and fast.

We got outside, look like we were flying from the trees we were running so fast.

All I could think as we were running for Sasuke's life was wondering is we were already to late and if Tsunde could save him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Cynical: To look at the dark side of things.**_

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**


	11. Intermission and Recap

**_Chapter 11: Intermission / recap_**

_**Okay, here's the crappy chapter - we are half way done this baby so I thought I'd give a little break to recap the story in a nutshell so you all remember what's going on since I didn't update**__**for a long time (sorry about that) and just for the hell of it, I'll make a little skit futuring our favourite Naruto characters. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the great reviews! You rock!**_

_**- Darks**_

**_RECAP_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

It was Tsunade who was the first to find out Itachi Uchia was back in Village Hidden in the Leaves. She caught him starring at Sasuke's house at night. Not wanting to do anything rash, she decided to think about what to do first.

Knowing Kakashi is the person Sasuke trusts most and his sensei, Tsunade tells Kakashi about Itachi. Kakashi, without hesitation, tells Tsunade he is taking Sasuke to live at his house - wheather he likes it or not to keep an eye on his safety.

Both Tsunade and Kakashi knew that if Sasuke knew that Itachi was back, he would do something he will regret. They both decide it is for the best Sasuke does not know this.

_**Chapter 2:**_

Kakashi goes to Sasuke's house, prepared to take Sasuke by force to his house for safety without telling him about Itachi. When Kakashi tells Sasuke he wants him to live for him for a little bit to teach him a new jutsu, Sasuke immediately didn't believe him. After a lot of argueing, Kakashi knocks Sasuke out and takes him to his house.

Needless to say, Sasuke is pissed.

_**Chapter 3:**_

Kakashi notices Sasuke doesn't like people near him or touching him. Kakashi knows something's up with his past, but decides to let it be. Kakashi is about to force Sasuke to eat a hot dog.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Itachi tells Kisame it is time for him to have a re-union with his dear brother.

_**Chapter 4:**_

After a long fight, Kakashi forces Sasuke to eat his hot dog.

Sasuke isn't liking living with Kakashi, feeling it isn't nessasary, but all is escape attempts were in vain - Kakashi always caught him.

Kakashi continues to learn how much timid Sasuke is and scared of people getting near him. Kakashi tells Sasuke he can always trust him.

Kakashi earns Sasuke's trust. Just as he's about to tell Kakashi his secret, the window crashes, revealing Kisame and Itachi.

Kakashi does everything he can do to save Sasuke, but Itachi uses a jutsu to make Sasuke's major artories shut down. If Kakashi killed Itachi, they would never figure out how to cure Sasuke from the forbidden jutsu.

Kisame then knocks Kakashi unconscious and Itachi takes the unconscious Sasuke, saying he has plans for him.

_**Chapter 5:**_

Sasuke wakes up from dreaming of meeting his parents again. He finds himself tied up in front of Itachi. Sasuke knows he's in big trouble and hopes Kakashi is okay. He also finds out Kisame is getting a make over done and that's why he's not with Itachi right now.

**_Chapter 6:_**

Itachi reveals to Sasuke that he hated their mother and the real reason why he doesn't like Sasuke - their mother had an affair and that is how Sasuke was born. Itachi and Sasuke are only half brothers. They kept this a secret for they didn't want to ruin in Uchia name. Itachi's father pretended Sasuke was his own child.

Itachi uses a justsu to show Sasuke the past.

In the past, he sees a man visiting his mother at home. Sasuke can never see the man's face for it is always covered by shadows. He sees Itachi was telling the truth that their mother had an affair when his mother lied to the man and told him she wasn't married.

A few months later, the man finds out Sasuke's mother is pregnant. Sasuke's mother tells the man that she is pregnant with his child. The man, furious she lied to him, leaves her saying he would pay for child support and try to be a good father, but Sasuke's mother says no that her husband will take care of the baby and it is the best if he thinks it's his baby and that this is their little secret.

_**Chapter 7:**_

While Sasuke's mother is pregnant with Sasuke, she tries to get an abortion. Sasuke's real father runs in the clinic, saying he was angry that Sasuke's mother left a note saying she was getting an abortion. He said he doesn't want her to kill their baby. He said the abortion papers were forged. Sasuke's mother admits she had a co-worker male sign the papers and pretended he was the father. Sasuke is saved!

Sasuke's mother gives birth to him. Sasuke, in the present watching this, sees his real birth father watching this outside the window, making sure no one saw him. Itachi holds Sasuke for the first time and tells him he loves him.

At nighttime, baby Sasuke is sleeping in his crib. His real birth father comes through the window and holds his son. He knew he has to keep himself a secret. When rocking the baby and saying he loves his baby and this is for the better he doesn't know his real father, he gives his son a kiss and the moonlight shines on Sasuke's birth father's face.

Sasuke's real father is Kakashi.

_**Chapter 8:**_

Sasuke cries, wondering if Kakashi really loved him as a son, wondering if this is what love looks like. Just as Sasuke is lost in this thoughts, Itachi takes Sasuke out of the jutsu.

Sasuke comes out of the jutsu unconscious. Itachi remembers when he first meet Kakashi. He caught Kakashi holding Sasuke one night when he snook in. He tells Kakashi he won't tell anyone. Kakashi lies and says he's just a family friend.

Back in the present, Kakashi finally reaches the party of meeting with Itachi. Itachi tells Kakashi that Sasuke is a mistake but Kakashi disagrees. He says he did love his mother but left her for she was cheating on her husband. Sasuke's mother wanted to keep this a secret and Kakashi resepcted her wishes.

Sasuke's father finds out Sasuke isn't his baby when one day Sasuke had a bad fever as a baby and took him to the hospital. When the nurse was typing Sasuke's information into the computer, she says that Sasuke's father isn't really his father. Sasuke's mother wanted the right medical care for her baby so she put the real birth father's name on the birth certiciate and for the hospital. This is remained a secret.

Kakashi finds out the real reason Itachi is after Sasuke is to hurt Kakashi for the affair he had with his mother.

Itachi then takes a kunai to unconscious Sasuke's neck. Kakashi begs Itachi not to hurt his son.

Sasuke regains consciousness to find Itachi holding him hostage. Itachi tells Kakashi to let him kill him or he will kill Sasuke. Sasuke tells Kakashi not to do it for he's the only family he has. Kakashi says the same thing back.

Sasuke then tells Kakashi he knows he's his son. Their re-union is interrupted when Itachi holds the kunai closer to Sasuke's neck.

Not wanting Kakashi to die, Sasuke begs Itachi to kill him.

_**Chapter 9:**_

**_IMPORTANT TO STORY: _**

**_animeillusion (an awesome person) PMed me telling me that she looked at the Naruto time line, and if Kakashi was really Sasuke's father, he would have only been 14 when he got Sasuke's mother...knocked up, lol. Now, no way in heaven nor hell do I agree with any of that, nor did I think of it. So, with thought of what to do with this situation, I decided that Kakashi is like Tsunade - changed his looks to look young. NOW, I know this doesn't sound like Kakashi, but I do not know what to put! Thanks, Illu for telling me this. Just work with me and my apologies!_**

Kaskashi tells Sasuke he loves him and he can't die. But, Sasuke knew the reason why Kakashi was in this situation was because of him. Not wanting Kakashi hurt, he thows himself at the kunai, puncturing his neck.

Itachi, knowing Kakashi will attack him decides to retreat for now.

As Sasuke is slowly dying in Kakashi's arms, he tells Kakashi he loves him and calls him dad for the first time. Kakashi returns the love. Sasuke feels love for the first time in a long time.

Sasuke falls unconscious.

_**Chapter 10:**_

Kakashi reflects on his love for Sasuke as a dad. A back up team to help Sasuke is on their way - Guy, Sakura, Naruto and Shikimaru. Sasuke isn't doing good - he had a seizure from having such a high fever and Kakashi had to give him CPR.

While healing him, Sakura declares this healing process is too advance for her and only Tsunade can save Sasuke now. They have to return to Leaf Village. Guy takes Sasuke from Kakashi to carry home, saying Kakashi is too exhausted. Kakashi reluctantly agrees.

Now it is a race against time to save Sasuke's life.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________--

_**Random Naruto Skit**_

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are watching this story, My Epiphany in a movie theatre. Sitting in the big movie theatre chairs, you see the back of their sillhoutes. They read "intermission" on the screen.

"What the hell?" Cries out an angry Sasuke, "I mean, what's up with this shit?"

"Sasuke," says Sakura in a warning tone, "you're being out of character. Sasuke in Naruto doesn't swear."

"I don't care. Maybe the show should be called Sasuke. Then I could swear as much as I want."

"No way, asshole!" cries out Naruto, "All it would be is a fan service show. Besides, you look terrible without your make up artist."

"Guys, the script! Act in character or we will get fired!" Sakura warns.

"Out of character? FUCK, you should read other fanfics where Kakashi and me are doing it or I'm a girl...Now that's out of character!"

"Hee hee, Sasuke as a girl," laughs Naruto, "want to wear a pretty pink dress, Sasina?"

"What?"

"That's your name as a girl - Sasina," declares Naruto.

"That sounds like a salsa sauce." says Sakura.

"Last time I checked, I'm a guy," says Sasuke angerly.

"Check again," says Naruto, "you know - to prove all these fanfics wrong."

Sakura and Naruto are laughing, while Sasuke pouts.

"You know, this story sucks," declares Sasuke, changing the subject. "I mean, seriously, Kakashi, my dad? Me, telling him I love him? Some people just shouldn't be able to write and soil author's shows."

"It could be worse," says Sakura, "she could have gotten you knocked up."

"Dear God,` cries out Sasuke, `Darks promised me she will never write any stories with me being a girl or being knocked him. I mean, seriously, haven`t these kids taken biology and learn how babies are made`

`Where do babies come from`asked Naruto.

`Not from men, moron!`cries out Sasuke, `this is why they cut me out of Naruto for some episodes once in a while, saying I`m with Kakashi or with Orrochimaru, becuase I need a break from all these morons! Now exuse me, I`m gonna go kill Darks,`

Sasuke picks up a random chain saw and walks out of the movie theatre.

`I will be with you shortly,`says Naruto.

`Wow he got that chain saw out of no where...` mutters Sakura.

_**TO BE CONTIN**__**UED...(The story, not the intermission, lol)**_

**_xxdarkness' kidxx _**


	12. Vespers

**_Chapter 12: Vespers_**

**_I tried to kill the pain_**

**_But only brought more, so much more_**

**_I lay dying_**

**_And I'm pouring _**

**_Crimson regret and betrayal_**

**_I'm dying_**

**_Praying_**

**_Bleeding_**

**_and screaming_**

**_Am I too lost to be saved?_**

**_Am I too lost?_**

**_My God, my tourniquet,_**

**_return to me salvation..._**

**_My God, my tourniquet,_**

**_Return to me salvation..._**

**_My Tourniquet by Evanescence_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Thanks for all your reviews, guys, you guys are awesome! Really makes my day. It's finally decided - I will make a sequel to this story, and I already know what it will be about, if you guys are still interested. Thanks again, guys, later!_**

**_- darks_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_STILL KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Faster, faster, faster, I kept on telling myself, this is for Sasuke.

We were running as fast as we could on top of the trees, hoping to get to Tsunade in time to save Sasuke's life.

Seconds were turning into minutes, minutes into hours. Sasuke was still losing quite a bit of blood, though Sakura's healing did help a little. He was so pale. So pale and shaking. At least his shaking let me know he was still alive. That put a bad shiver down my spine - what would I do if I lost Sasuke?

I kept on hearing Sasuke moaning in pain. I frowned. It was early morning, about three I guessed. Everyone was exhausted, including myself.

"We need to call it a night," said Shikimaru.

We stopped on one of the tree branches.

"No!" I roared, "we need to get back to Leaf, and now! Sasuke's life is on the line!"

"Shikimaru's right," said Guy, "we are all exhausted, we've been running for eight hours and we still have a good five more hours. We won't be good to Sasuke like this."

"I don't care!" I cried out, "I'd do anything for Sasuke! I'll go back to Leaf myself if I have to!"

Everyone gave me a sympathy look. Ergh, I hated that look.

"Kakashi Sensei," Sakura began lightly, "it's best for Sasuke to rest now, anyways. He's stable enough so it's alright for him to sleep without anymore harm to him. He can't get any rest while we're running, and that's just making his pain worse."

I looked at Sasuke who was in Guy's arms. He was having so much troubles breathing, his eyes closed but it was in pain. He was sweating and moaning in pain.

"I guess you're right," I sighed with defeat.

We found a cave about ten minutes later. We took shelter there. Out of Naruto's bag, we took out some blankets, giving most of them to Sasuke who needed them the most. Naruto made a fire for us. (actually, he put himself on fire first, THEN he started a fire for us) and made us all some ramen.

I tried to make Sasuke eat, telling him to regain his strength, but I got no response but moans of detest. I just made sure he was covered up with his blankets good.

After our meal, I went to lay down by Sasuke with my own blankets. I could hear the fire crackling, looking at it gave me hope. Hope that Sasuke's own little fire inside of him wouldn't burn out.

I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts, starring at this fire. I didn't even notice everyone else had already fallen asleep besides me. I kept on looking at the fire and at Sasuke, acting if I looked away from Sasuke too long, he may disappear.

I didn't know where I would be without Sasuke. I had no meaning to life before he came to me, even if he wasn't planned. That one kid chaged my whole life...For the better.

I cried myself to sleep that night. For how long, I don't know, for time had no meaning to me anymore when I'm in so much pain. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I refused to make a sound. Then, out of total exhaustion, I feel asleep.

When the sun just rose, so did I. I didn't get that much sleep. I can feel my eyes begging to close, but I refused.

I looked at Sasuke. I could tell he was awake, even though his eyes were closed, and I could tell he also didn't get that much sleep done, either.

"Kakashi?" He moaned.

I had to admit, I was disappointed. I liked it when he called me dad for the first time. I thought maybe we both could have a real family for once.

"Yes?"

"...Are you really my father?" he asked.

I could barely hear him. He was so quiet, in so much pain.

"Yes, I am, Son," I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The more he talked, the more troubles he had breathing and talking.

"I'll tell you when you're in better health, okay?" I told him.

There was a pause between us before I said, "you better get some sleep, Sasuke. You'll need it."

Another pause before Sasuke spoke again, "say it again."

"Say what again?"

"When I was with Itachi, you said to me you loved me. Say it again."

That broke my heart. Did this child really felt no love from anyone?

"I'll say it over and over again, Sasuke, I love you," I told him.

I picked Sasuke up carefully and put him in my lap. I hugged him, rocking him slightly as if he was a child. Sasuke fell back asleep in a matter of minutes.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, but not for fear. I knew he'd be all right. But for love. I could finally love my child, and not in secret. It was going to be a beginning of a new life for both of us. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

I don't know how long I stood in that position, holding my son as a father for the first time with him knowing I was his dad.

But, one thing still remained - Sasuke needed medical attention and fast. I decided to wake everyone up.

"Come on, guys, time to go," I told them.

**Vesper: Evening prayer**

_**TO BE CONTIN**__**UED...**_

**_xxdarkness' kidxx _**


	13. Despondent

**_Chapter 13: Despondent_**

_**I swear sometimes I think this life is killing me**_

I swear it's killin' me  
All our shattered hopes  
And our long dead dreams  
The wreckage that we all try to keep  
From coming to life  
And tearing us apart at the seams

_**Killin' Me by Drowning Pool**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**_Ah, chapter thirteen, the unlucky number to most people. Meh, who cares. Thanks again for all your reviews, greatly appreciate them._**

**_- darks_**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_STILL KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

We almost reach Leaf Village. Almost. That was until we were about an hour away from the Village.

I was carrying Sasuke as Guy, Sakura, Naruto, Shikimaru and me holding Sasuke jumping through the trees trying to get home as fast as we can for Sasuke's life. It all started with the shaking. He was shaking so bad, but I thought that was just because of his high fever and blood loss. He was groaning in pain. I thought that was normal since he got jammed in the neck with a kunai and being tortured by Itachi.

It didn't hit me that Sasuke had stopped breathing until he turned blue around the lips.

No. Not now, not when we're so close!

Everyone stopped jumping when they noticed I stopped.

"Sakura!" I cried out, starring at Sasuke, "he's not breathing!"

Me and my little crew jumped out of the trees and onto the grass. Guy set out the blanket which I laid Sasuke on, and Sakura got the medical supplies. Since Sakura was busy getting prepared, I did CPR again, breathing air into his cold lips and pressing his chest, begging his little heart to beat once again.

No. I was losing him, it wasn't working!

"Sakura!" I cried out again.

I was crying. I couldn't lose my only son, my only family. Sakura went beside me as Shikimaru guided me away from Sasuke (since I was shaking so bad from crying and fear) so Sakura could work on Sasuke.

After using her chakra and other medical materials I have no clue what she's using, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. I also gave a sigh of relief when I saw colour coming back to Sasuke's lips.

"What happened?" asked Guy.

"It looks like Sasuke has some internal bleeding in his pulmonary." Sakura said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "pulmonary is the fancy science word for lungs."

"Oh."

"As I was saying," Sakura said with annoyance in her voice, "he has internal hemorrhaging. Not only that, since his random attack, I checked his neck where Itachi stabbed him. I am not sure, but I think so, I believe Itachi's kunai he stabbed Sasuke with had Potassium Chloride on it. Now, Potassium Chloride is a type of poison. Very dangerous stuff. We need to get the poison out, but I do not have the manditory materials for this procedure. We need to go back, and now."

"Why isn't he up yet?" I asked with concern dripping from my voice.

"Kakashi, he's officially comatose now. I'm sorry," Sakura said slowly, "but, he does have a high chance of living, we just need to hurry and get that poison out of his system, same with getting the homaging under control. He is also suffering from broken bones, so we must hurry."

"So," Naruto said in a calm voice, "when's breakfast?"

I hit Naruto in the back of the head.

We reached Leaf village about almost an hour later. My crew and me were all exhausted. We were all panting, all sweating from the heat. We ran into the hokage's office. I slammed open Tsunade's door with me feet while holding Sasuke in my arms, bridal style still.

Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

"I need help," I pleaded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

In the hospital wing, Tsunade kicked us all out.

"I only need my staff, including Sakura in here. We need as much space in here as possible. Wait in the waiting room." Tsunade ran back to Sasuke's side, as me and my crew waited in the waiting room.

In my uncomfortable chair, I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I sighed a cry out.

Guy put a hand on my back in a supportive gesture with his rare sympathetic look. "It's going to be okay."

"I can't lose him, Guy, I can't," I said in tears falling in my hands.

Guy signaled Naruto and Shikimaru to leave with a hand gesture, them telling us they'd be back later to check on Sasuke.

"It's sad, isn't it," Guy began, "that our life has to be threated in order to make relationships stronger."

"What do you mean?" I managed to choke out.

"What I mean, my dear rival," said Guy, "is that it's pain, unfortunately that brings us humans together. Imagine if none of us never felt pain - our relationships wouldn't be as strong. You got to treat your loved ones as this day may be your last day to see them. For, you never know."

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like you," I said, smiling a little bit.

"It's something the third hokage told me when he was still alive once my father died. Death is the link that chains us all together." Guy concluded.

Closing my eyes to stop the tears, I took a deep breath in.

"Thanks, Guy."

"Don't mention it."

_**Despondent: Having no hope left.**_

_**TO BE CONTIN**__**UED...**_

**_xxdarkness' kidxx _**


	14. Hindrance

_**Chapter 14: Hindrance**_

_**Don't you die on me**_

_**You haven't made your peace**_

**_Live your life_**

**_Breathe, breathe..._**

**_Don't you die on me_**

**_You haven't made your peace_**

**_Live your life_**

**_Breathe, breathe..._**

**_Dark Wings by Within Temptation_**

* * *

**_Thanks for your awesome reviews, guys! You're awesome. I'm saying around six more chapters, then it's over. Then, if you guys want I am still thinking about making a sequal. I already have it sort of planned out. Thanks again, guys._**

**_- darks_**

* * *

STILL KAKASHI'S POINT OF VIEW:

Tick...Tick...Tick...

That's the only sound in the hospital I heard was the ticking of the clock. Guy and me ran out of things to say. God knows how long we've been waiting for news on Sasuke. Time meant nothing to be now. The sound of the clock was torturous, knowing any second could be Sasuke's last second, his last breath on this Earth. I wondered how the Earth could keep on rotating on such a dark day. The world could end right now and I wouldn't care.

My eyes couldn't see that well. They were covered in a veil of water of my tears from my bloodshot eyes. My hands were entwined together, my thumbs having their own little thumb wrestle.

I wonder what would happen if Sasuke ever...Ever...Died. My only son. My only flesh and blood on this Earth. I had nothing else to live for but to look out for my son that I loved. I closed my tired eyes in thought. If he died, I concluded, I would be dead, too.

It was then I considered what happens after death. After death, is it just pitch darkness of nothing? A torturous hell? A wonderful Heaven? I even considered if purgatory is real. I finally understood why people are scared of death - they don't understand it. No one understands what happens after death. No one comes back from it. What really does happen in Death? People are scared to be alone, and they know they have to go alone in Death. That's what makes Death so scary. So mysterious that no one understands.

Suddenly, the doors to the room which held Sasuke squeaked their existence as they opened. You could hear Tsunade's high heals tapping on the floor, making the scene more dramatic as she walked towards Guy and me. She had a clip board in her hand, which I assumed was Sasuke's chart.

I jump up so fast from the chair that the chair fell to the ground. I ignored it.

"Well?" I cried out impatiently.

"Guy, I'd like to talk to Kakashi alone, please. Kakashi is now considered Sasuke's guardian now as his sensei." Tsunade asked in her normal serious voice.

"I understand," said Guy, giving a hard pat on my shoulder for support, then left.

When Tsunade was sure Guy was out of ear shot, she gave me a very serious look with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well?" I cried out again.

The suspense was tearing me apart inside.

She sighed, pulling a blond strand of hair out of her face. She looked at the chart in her hand - I was right, it was Sasuke's report.

"Let's start it off like this," started Tsunade slowly, "he's lucky to be alive. He's a true ninja that one, a true spirit. He has two broken ribs on his left rib cage. His right leg is broken, so he will need a wheelchair. Now...the deep stuff."

I said nothing, just nodded for her to continue.

"He's now in a coma. On the coma scale, he is on three..."

"What the hell does that mean?" I cried out.

Tsunade flinched with my loud voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. What does it mean?" I asked.

"It means his coma is very serious. The coma scale is from one to fourteen, fourteen being least serious, one being very serious."

"What are his chances?"

"I'd have to say he has ten percent chance of living."

Silence. After a long, uncomfortable pause, she said, "are you ready for worse news?"

What could be worse then a coma? Even my own death couldn't be worse then Sasuke's coma. I nodded, signaling I was ready.

"Even if he does cheat death," Tsunade said, then stopped.

She stopped for awhile, deciding what to tell me. When she finally found the right words, she said, "Kakashi...Even if Sasuke does make it, he will be blind."

"Blind? How blind? He could see when we saved him..." I started to stutter,

She held her hand up, signalling me to stop. "From what Sakura told me, Itachi stabbed Sasuke with a kunai. That kunai had a poison on it called Potassium Chloride. It finally settled in him. His body is basically destroying itself trying to get rid of the poison. His body can't fight it, so it's slowly shutting itself down to get rid of the poison, even if it kills Sasuke."

"Can't you get rid of the posion?" I asked with worry.

"Of course, we did a blood transfusion. Unfortunately, the poison already did damage that we can't repair."

"You're...You're telling me Sasuke will be blind for the rest of his life?" I asked, tears dripping from my eyes.

I couldn't believe it. This child...My child...Has been through hell and back. And just as he got back from hell, he's being dragged back by the devil himself. Everything happens to Sasuke. It's not fair.

"NO!" I cried and yelled out.

I put my hand in a fist and hit the wall beside me with my fist sideways.

Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. "Why do you care so much for this one child?"

I rolled my eyes, breathing heavily from exhaustion and fear from Sasuke.

Then I said, "because he reminds me so much of me."

That's because he is apart of me.

"Can I see him?" I finally asked cautiously.

"Go ahead. I hear that if a person in a coma hears a familiar voice it may help them wake up. Just don't touch anything."

I put my hand on the door handle, but Tsunade put her hand on mine, stopping me from opening the door.

"Brace yourself, Kakashi," she warned me.

She then removed her hand from mine.

Not listening to what Tsunade said, I opened the door to what could possibly be my son's death bed...

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**

**_Hindrance: an obstacle. _**

* * *


	15. Trepidation

_**Chapter 15: Trepidation**_

**_Thanks to all of you to getting me to a new record of reviews! THANKS A LOT. My highest reviews in a story was 103 and I wrote that when I was thirteen (I'm now eighteen), but I guess if you add the sequals..Meh, whatever. I also got a way high record of author alerts, story alerts, story favourite AND favourite author! Thanks guys, I wish you could see the look on my face...Then laugh, lol._**

**_- darks_**

* * *

**_There's a prophet in the gutter in the street_**

**_He says "you're damned" -_**

**_And you believe him_**

**_He's got a vison but it shines out through your eyes_**

**_A world of hatred and fear..._**

**_He's felt what loves means..._**

**_He wants to pay you back with pain_**

**_Chains of Misery by Iron Maiden._**

* * *

I was opening the door to my son's hospital room like it was the gate way to hell...On Earth. To me, this is true hell. The last thing someone wants is to see is their loved one suffering. Whenever they're suffering, it does double to their loved ones. Especially to your own child, who was made out of you and your loved one's love...Well, what was once love. I did love his mother until I learnt she was married.

I turned the knob. The knob felt so cold. Maybe for that was what I felt all over me. I had one side of me telling me that Sasuke was going to die - not a hope in the world for him. I heard what Tsunade said. But, there was another part of my side which was still full of hope. And as long as you have hope, even a little, you can still go on. That side told me Sasuke was strong and too stubborn...Even for Death himelf.

Craking open the door, I stepped in slowly. I shut the door behind me before I even looked at Sasuke, preparing myself for what I will see. When I took a deep breath and was prepared, I turned my face to Sasuke's hospital bed. It was one of those moments were so terrible yet you couldn't look away. Like a train wreck. You want to look away, but you can't.

There was so many wires and machines that I had no clue what they did. All I heard was the machines, slowly beeping letting us know Sasuke was still with us, still fighting for his life. The image was burnt into my mind that would forever haunt me. He was pale, looking like a ghost that was once the all-mighty Sasuke, my son. At least he looked a little better with the blood wiped off, but he was so bandaged up. His foot was in a loop coming up from the roof to hold up his broken leg. His eyes looked glued together, so tightly closed. I wonder if people in a coma could really hear people and just don't remember it since they're unconscious. Maybe they do dream in a coma in their sub-conscience. The oxygen mask attached to his mouth by thick green straps breathed for him for he couldn't breathe for himself. For some reason, his eye lashes looked darker then usual, making him look even more dead like.

Putting my hand to my mouth to stop me to cry out, I used my other hand to pull up a hospital chair. I sat down, and took Sasuke's hand in mine, being careful not to knock over the machines nor bother the wires. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks, falling slowly onto Sasuke's hand. I stroked Sasuke's hand with my thumb which I held his hand with and my other hand holding the bottom of Sasuke's hand.

He looked like a fallen angel. Beautiful, yet ugly at the same time. His wings torn off by all the other angels. They all did this to him. Itachi. His mother. The man he thought was his father. lMy sadness soon turned into anger. I was seeing fire in my eyes. I let out a growl of fustration, letting anger consume me. Letting so many emotions take over me - confusion of what to do...Even IF Sasuke survived the odds, what would happen then? High chances he'd be blind. And Sasuke's not the type to accept help from anyone. Other feelings I had was the pain of the though of losing my only family, my only son. Fear of the future that seemed so gloom that there was no future. Despair, helplessness. All of this I felt no happiness.

Taking one of my hands off Sasuke's hand, I put a hand on Sasuke's forhead. It was so warm with his fever. He was sweating. I moved his sweaty hair with my hand.

"I love you, Son," I kept on telling him, "daddy's here now."

I was so happy to have my son know who I really was that I was acting so differently from how usually act. I can now truly be a real dad, like I always wanted to be one. I knew if Sasuke awoken, I would tell him everything I hid from him and be a good dad.

"You need to fight for both of us, Sasuke," I kept on reminding him.

The only response I got was the beeping of the machines and the oxygen been forced into Sasuke's lungs.

My words being murmered quietly from crying, I told him over and over again how much I love him. Sasuke never got the chance to live his life, it being shattered after Itachi killed his clan...Well, half of his clan, on his mother's side. Not even one chance to feel that great feeling of happiness, to feel love and hope...

"I promise you," I said slowly, "I promise you if you wake up, I will let you feel love."

Closing my eyes shut, I cried out, "wake up! Why won't you wake up? Is it that you lost the will? Fight, dammit, fight! You have to fight for me, too, please, just don't give up! You're Sasuke, you're too stubborn to give up! You want to live!"

Taking shaky breaths from my break down, I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't contain all these emotions inside of me.

He just needs to regain the will to live.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura came about thirdy minutes later. Naruto with balloons saying, "get better soon" and Sakura with beautiful purple tulips. Sakura was crying her eyes out. She cried so hard that she couldn't stand to look at Sasuke anymore and had to leave the room to calm herself down.

Naruto, on the other hand, kept on yelling insults to Sasuke, taunting him to wake up. He was almost to the point of punching Sasuke so I made him leave.

Choji, Ino and Shikimaru came next. Choji was getting chip crumbs all over Sasuke's bed that Ino wacked him hard on the head while crying to get him to put the chips away. Choji didn't know Sasuke well so he wasn't as sad as Ino, who had a crush on him who had tears threatening to fall from hr eyes. Shikimaru just stood there, blank starring at Sasuke and saying nothing. The three of them left some chocolates for Sasuke when he woke up.

After that, Kiba, Hinata and Shino came. You couldn't even tell what Shino was thinking underneath those thick sunglasses of his. It was mystery how he was feeling. Hinata had a look of despair in her eyes, crying a little. As for Kiba, he was just frowning, his pockets in his hands, playing with his hands. Akamaru was just asleep in Kiba's coat. When they left, Hinta left a card signed by her team.

When Neji, Lee and Ten Ten came Lee wouldn't stop shouting about how strong Sasuke's youth was. He was so loud that Ten Ten had to kick him out, reminding him it was a hospital. Neji just sat in the corner, with his eyes closed, deep in thought. Ten Ten just look at Sasuke with a sad look. They also left a card for Sasuke.

Even the sensei's came, one by one, all giving me that sympathic look. They knew Sasuke's...Condition...Effected me the most.

It was about eleven when Tsunade came again to evaluate Sasuke again.

"How is he?" I asked my voice sounding so desperate and weak.

"He's a little better, not much, though," she replied, "his fever went down a bit. That's a good sign, even though he does still have his fever."

"Oh," I said with dissapointment in my voice.

My eyes started to feel weak with fatigue, but I refused to close my eyes, fearng that if I feel asleep, Sasuke may slip away from my grasp. My hand was getting sweaty from holding Sasuke's hand for so long. I guess Tsunade noticed my fatigue.

"You really need some sleep," Tsunade advice. "You'll do no good to Sasuke this tired."

"No," I refused, wiping the sleep out of my eyes, "I can't. Sasuke needs me more then ever."

"Well, you can't stay forever. I'll get Shizune to bring you some blankets and pillows. You can sleep on that pull out couch beside the bed.

Giving in to temptation of sleep, I reluctantly agreed. After Shizune brough me my sleeping gear, I thanked her and her and Tsunade left, closing the door behind them. I went to Sasuke, gave him a kiss on the forhead, telling him I loved him. I then pulled up the blankets on him seeing they were falling off after Tsunade did her inspection. I then decided to take Tsunade's advice and go to sleep.

Pulling out the bed, I put the blankets over me and laid on the pillow. I always did hated the smell of hospitals. They smelt so clean and so silent it bugged me. Not to mention the pull out was so uncomfortable with feeling the springs in the back.

I don't know how long I laid in bed, wide awake, staring at the celine. My thoughts were torturing me, giving me scary images in my mind what would happen if Sasuke did leave me. I also couldn't image what will happen if Sasuke was blind. I knew Sasuke wouldn't take it well.

Sooner or later, my thoughts tired me out. Listening to Sasuke's machines like a lullaby, I soon gave into darkness.

I never been so happy to fall asleep. For I closed my eyes to a dark and cruel world.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**

**_Trepidation: Fear, alarm, trembling._**

* * *


	16. Strife

_**Chapter 16: Strife**_

**_MAN I'm having a blast writing this story! This is just great, I can't thank you guys enough! I love hearing from you guys!_**

**_-darks_**

* * *

**_Even though you're still with me_**

**_You're still so distant_**

**_And I can't bring you back_**

**_It's true_**

**_The way I feel_**

**_Was promised by your face_**

**_The sound of your voice - _**

**_Painted on my memories,_**

**_Even if you're not with me_**

**_I'm with you_**

**_With you_**

**_With You by Linkin Park_**

* * *

The sun slowly came into the sky, lighting this world from darkness. Even though my eyes were shut so tightly together, the sun still managed to sneak into my eyes, waking me up into a dark world even though it was morning. I didn't get much of a sleep. It felt like I didn't sleep at all. I could feel the bags under my eyes. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I got up and looked at Sasuke. I noticed Sasuke was looking worse then normal. He was more pale, sweating more. I had to tell Tsunade about this when she came for his next check up.

I was hungry and had to use the washroom, but I refused. I never leave Sasuke alone, even for a minute. Someone always had to be with him just incase he woke up. I sat down in the chair and held Sasuke's hand tightly until Naruto came an hour later.

"Naruto, could you take care of Sasuke so I could go eat and clean myself up?" I asked Naruto.

"Sure thing, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said with such enthusiasm in his voice.

About thirdy minutes later, I returned to Sasuke's room. Correction - I was about to enter but I heard another voice. So I pushed my back to the wall beside the door. It sounded like Tsunade talking to Naruto, but I didn't believe it was her. No, it wasn't Tsunade's chakra. This one was dark chakra that I couldn't put my finger on it.

As I walked into the door, I put my hand in my back pocket where my kunai's were kept, getting ready for battle. I walked in and I saw a person who looked like Tsunade, but I was one hundred percent it was a transformation jutsu.

"Tsunade" was about to change Sasuke's IV.

"Look, Kakashi-Sensei, Grandma-Tsunade's here!" He cried happily.

Poor, naive Naruto. He's a ninja and he couldn't tell this was a transformation jutsu.

"I see," I tried saying in my usual calm voice, "What are you doing, Tsunade?"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," 'Tsunade' said sighing, "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. We're discontinuing Sasuke's treatment. There isn't much chance of survival. I'm sorry. I'm giving him a sedative to put him to sleep. Don't worry, he won't feel a thing."

'Tsunade' refused to look at me while saying this. She was about to take out the IV bag, but I disrupted 'her' by throwing a kunai at the wall, just missing 'her' hand. I meant to miss, I just wanted to scare 'her'. 'Tsunade' gasped.

Naurto also gasped, jumping out of his chair that he was sitting on, making it fall out of the chair. "Kakashi-sensei! What do you think you're doing? Grandma-Tsunade is going to kill you!"

"That's not Tsunade, Naruto," I said getting into defense position, "take care of Sasuke."

"Got it," Naruto said with passion in his eyes.

"You're good, Kakashi," said 'Tsunade.'

But, 'her' voice soon changed to the person's real voice - it was a boy. I recognized the voice - it was Kisame. He changed back into his original form, his blue shark like figure with his black cloak.

"Well, I never knew you knew the transformation jutsu," I told him, "I guess that's because you're not that good at it. Did Itachi sent you to kill Sasuke?"

"Nah. I just got bored," Kisame said with a sick smirk on his face.

I was going to rip it off. Kisame came closer to me, also taking a kunai out. I backed away from him, forcing him near the hospital window. When he was close enough, I quickly ran beside him then tackled him so we both crashed the window, us both falling outside. We were on the third floor, so we did a shoulder roll and we landed onto the ground. We both retreated our kunai's.

Kisame then jumped onto a high office building beside the hospital, taunting me to follow him. I fell for it and jumped up onto the building with him. When we were both on the building, we began walking in a circle, keeping an eye on each other.

"If you want to kill Sasuke, you have to kill me first," I told him.

"No problem," he told me.

"Let's make a deal," I began, "let's use no jutsu's on each other for this fight."

"Ha! Why would I do that?"

"For I want to see who's stronger with physical strength and our ninja skills, with no jutsu's on each other."

"I'm curious, but what makes me know I can trust you?"

"I'm a jonnin, ninja honour is everything to us. And, to sweeten the deal, I promise to not use my sharrigan so we're both equal."

"And what makes you think I'll be faithful to our deal?"

"I think you're as curious as I am of who's stronger with strength."

"Okay, I accept these terms. Let's go."

As soon as he said those words, he put his hand in his cloak and took out a couple kunai's and threw it at me. I quickly jumped in the air and did the splits in the air, just missing the kunai's. When it was safe, I put my legs together, still in the air and diagonally kicked Kisame in the chest. He started to fall back onto the roof top's ground but before he did he grabbed my leg, forcing me to fall on top of him. He quickly rolled so he was ontop of me. We kept on rolling, changing roles of who was choking who until Kisame had me pinned. my head off the building. Kisame gave me a sick smile and was about to stab me with a kunai. Before he could, I spit in his face, disorienting him then rolled so he fell on the roof top's ground.

Kisame then stood up before me and began to run off. He jumped from building to building as fast as he could.

"Oh, you're not getting away!" I cried out to him.

I began to follow him in his chase. Kisame ran until we reached Leaf Village's forest. He ran into there. Darn it, I can't find him with all these trees in the way. I knew he was hiding somewhere in the tree tops, though. I could hear his sick laughter.

"Come and find me," he taunted.

He starting throwing more kunai's at me, with me barely dodging them.

"You have to come out sometime, you coward!" I called out to him, looking all around trying to find where he was.

I knew I had to change tactics and go defensive till I found out where he was. But, no matter where I hid, he still managed to always find me, throwing kunai's at me. But I could never find where he was hiding.

How did he know where I always was? I was now hiding behind a tree, hearing a kunai hitting the front of the tree. Since I couldn't see him, I decided to close my eyes to sharpen my hearing in hopes of hearing where he was. To the left. I opened my eyes and looked towards the left. That was when I saw it. It was a pocket mirror, shining brightly from the reflection of the sun.

That cheater! He was using his pocket mirror to find where I was! I looked down at the ground. I saw the green grass beneath my feet was very dry. It mustn't have rain here in a while. It was then I got the idea. I started my chidori. I then hit the mirror. It bounced off it with force and hit the ground. It started a fire. The impact of the chidori hurt Kisame's arm that was holding the mirror, making him fall to the ground. The fire made a circle. The fire was too big for Kisame to run. Since the fire was caused by my chidori, I was able to control it with my chakra. The fire crackled loudly it's existence, the smoke getting into my eyes.

"Hey!" Kisame cried out, "I thought you said no jutsu's!"

We began to walk in circles, both the fire reflecting in our eyes.

"I didn't say that," I told him, "I told you no using jutsu's on each other, I said nothing about using it on our enviroment."

I liked my lips beneath my lips in anticipation.

"Besides," I continued, "you were cheating, using a mirror to find me and always running away from me like a scared chicken! Let's see you fight without running!"

"I have to admit, I like your style, Kakashi," he said, "too bad it's not good enough!"

He went to throw a punch at me, but I put my arm's in a 'x' position to block the punches. I jumped kicked, making him fall onto the ground. I quickily took out some kunai's, threw them so it pinned Kisame down to the ground by his outfit.

His eyes widened in fear. He knew he was in trouble. I went up to him, bent down so we were face to face. Kisame and me were both sweating from the smoke and it was getting hard to breathe. I put my foot over his neck.

"Where's Itachi?" I screamed at him.

When he only laughed at me, I screamed at him again, putting more weight on his neck with my foot: "Where's Itachi?"

"Where ever he is," began Kisame, "he is planning to murder Sasuke and this time he won't go easy on him - he will murder him and give him the worst death possible. It doesn't matter if you kill me, Itachi will still get Sasuke to get to you. He will have his revenge."

"You will pay for attempting to kill Sasuke," I told him with fires in my eyes, this time they weren't from the reflection of the flames.

"This will be a message to Itachi not to mess with me or Sasuke!"

I put my face closer to Kisame's face. "Have fun in hell. But you won't know the true meaning of hell until I die and meet you there and kill you again. Let my face haunt you forever. For when we meet again in hell, I will be back for you."

I will not go in detail on how I killed Kisame, but I am happy to know he died a long and painful death.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**

**_Strife: A struggle, battle._**

* * *


	17. Renal

_**Chapter 17: Renal**_

**_My God, sorry for the late update! After a long, terrible night (three hour fight to be exact), I decided to write this chapter feeling pumped and confident how the characters would feel in this situation. Well, fuck me, huh? Lol. Thanks a ton for all the great support. You guys are too nice. Have a great day, everyone!_**

**_-darks_**

* * *

**_What has come over me?_**

**_What madness taking over my heart _**

**_- To run away, the only answer_**

**_Pulling me away_**

**_To fall upon the night_**

**_The source of my recovery_**

**_Sweet shadows taking hold of the light_**

**_Another day's been devoured_**

**_Calling me away, begging the question:_**

**_why?_**

**_For saving me from all they've taken_**

**_Letting my armour fall again _**

**_Giving me the strength to face them_**

**_Feeling it take over now..._**

**_The Night by Disturbed_**

* * *

After Kisame's death, I felt nothing. No remorse for that monster called human, no happiness that he suffered a painful death - I felt nothing. Just so numb. Maybe that's for the best. Oh, man...I just realized I left Naruto with Sasuke! God knows what that knuckle-head idiot would do by accident! I ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

At the hospital, I walked into Sasuke's room. There was Naruto, staring at me as if he could see right through me. There was a hole in the wall from me throwing a kunai at Kisame who attempted to kill Sasuke. I missed on purpose, of course. I wanted to kill him with my own hands, I just wanted to scare him away from Sasuke. The window was broken from where I kicked Kisame out of and glass was shattered. Sasuke was there, still sound asleep. Man, I thought Kisame and my fight could wake up the dead! Guess not.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto began breathless.

"Don't ask." I told him.

With a huge sigh escaping my lips, I took a side beside Sasuke's bed with a wide looking Naruto starring at me. At the same time, Tsunade came in. She looked at the window, then the hole in her wall. Then she looked at me, then Naruto. Me - then Naruto. Me- then Naruto. Then her stare starred at Naruto and sighed.

"Don't tell me." She replied rolling her eyes.

It was obvious she thought Naruto did the mess which made me smile a bit. She then went up to Sasuke.

"Why isn't he getting better?" she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean he's not getting better?" asked in a worried tone.

"I mean he's not getting better," she repeated herself. "I need to do more blood tests. I'm missing something here."

After the blood tests ere completed, Tsunade came into the room with disappointment written on her face.

"Tell me the truth, Tsunade," I warned her knowing she would try to patronize me.

"It's Sasuke's kidneys," she began.

She stopped for a second, picking her words carefully. "His kidneys have shut down, Kakashi."

"How could have this happened?" I asked her, trying to keep myself calm.

"Remember how I told you when Itachi stabbed Sasuke with his kunai, the kunai had a poison on it called Potassium Choloride? Well, apparently, you guys didn't get Sasuke quick enough to me. The poison already had a chance to settle in his system before we got all the poison out of him. It attacked it's kidneys. They both shut down."

"Can't we do a kidney transplant?" I asked.

"That was what I was going to suggest," she said.

"I want you to do a blood test on me - I want to see if I can give Sasuke one of my kidneys."

I didn't know much about kidney transplants, but I did know one thing. If your blood type wasn't compatible with the victim's blood type, his body would attack it thinking it's a foerign object that it needs to defend itself from.

"Sure then, Kakashi."

After the blood test was taken, we just had to wait for the results. Naruto still was with Sasuke, for I just needed time to be alone. I was sitting on a very uncomfortable hospital chair in the waiting room. Since visiting time was over, most of the lights were turned off. When I was sitting, there was a light on above me. Since it was only one of the few turned on, it made it look like their was a spot light on me. My hands entwined together, I felt my eyes fill with despair.

Thoughts poisoned my mind.

What if Saske did die? What would happen to me?

What if Sasuke did make it but then was blind?

Both solutions weren't good.

The poisonous thoughts continued to swim through my mind, taughting it, doing whatever it can to make it break down.

I began to reflect on my past with Sasuke.

Me, teaching Sasuke the chidori.

Sasuke and gang trying to unmask me. (That one made me smile a bit.)

Me, sealing his curse mark.

Was it all for nothing? Was it all for him to die, feeling that no one cares for him? There has to be more to his life, there has to be. He had to live. He just had to.

I put my hands on each side of my head. My head hurt so much, but it wasn't a headache. It hurt from feeling so much sadness, for thinking so much. I would get my revenge of Itachi for all he's done. I knew that much. Even if it's the last thing I do, it will be done. I guarantee it.

But, even killing Itach wouldn't be enough. We still have the Sasuke problem - with him both living and dying. But, I was dying, too - from the inside.

My insides were eating me from the inside, buring me untill I became numb.

I was so into my thoughts I didn't even realize Tsunade had approched me until she lightly tapped my shoulder.

"Kakashi," she began, "the blood test results are in."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**

**_Renal: scientific term for kidney. Man, I know, that's terrible that I've memorised that and major veins of the body and stuff like that, LOL. _**

* * *


	18. Revelation

_**Chapter 18: Revelation**_

**_Hey everyone, hope all is well. Thanks for all your support, you guys are awesome._**

**_-darks_**

* * *

**_From light to dark, from happiness to tears_**

**_From you to me, from healing to pain_**

**_From strength to weak, from safety to fears_**

**_From thoughts to poison, from sun to rain_**

**_From a poem called "Immobilized" by me, darks00_**

* * *

"Well?" I asked Tunsade, getting impatient, "do Sasuke and me have the same blood type? Can I give him my kidney?"

"Well, you are both type O..." she began.

"Yes!" I cried out with happiness.

"BUT," she said, raining on my parade, "He's O negative and you are O positive. If we were to give him positive in his blood, his body will think it's a foreign object and attack it. His body will reject the kidney."

"No," I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I will put him on the kidney donation list, but you know there's not many donations and he's on the bottom..."

"You're saying there's no hope?" I asked in despair.

"There's always hope. Look at Naruto," she commented, taking her hand off my shoulder, "he's always full of hope even in the most despaired situations, and hope is what keeps us going."

"You're right about Naruto," I said.

She laughed at that comment. "We can all learn a thing or two from that kid. Keep your chin up. He's a fighter that one."

Tsunade started to walk away, but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Promise me you'll do whatever you can to save Sasuke. Promise me."

"I promise as Hokage," she told me with a smile.

I nodded my thanks as she left.

Sasuke was getting worse each day, and my hope got worse each day, too. But it was about a week later when the weirdest thing happened.

I was with Sasuke the whole time when I heard a loud crash. From my time as a ninja, my hearing told me it was a window crash - and it was coming from the Hokage office. I ran as fast as I could to Tsunade's office with horrible ideas coming to my mind. Was Tsunade hurt? Is she okay?

I shook the thoughts away and barged open the door to the Hokage's office. As I suspected, I was right. The window was broken and someone obviously broken in through the window. I saw the silhouette of the figure first. But as the sun slowly continued to move, it scared the shadows away to slowly reveal the mysterious person. It was the red eyes that I saw first and that's what gave him away. Those eyes filled with so much hate, the colour of blood. And he also thirst for blood. It was Itachi.

Tunsade was in front of him, in defense position, her hands clenched into fists.

"What are you doing here?" I cried out angrily, "to finish the job to kill your brother?"

"No. First off, I came here to thank you," he muttered in his cold, heartless voice - I knew he was talking to me for he was looking at me.

"For what?" I said, my eyebrows raising with curiosity.

"For killing Kisame," He replied.

"But I thought Kisame was your comrade," I questioned.

"Don't make me laugh," he said.

Wow. Itachi laughing? I just couldn't picture such a monster laughing.

He continued, "He was pulling me back from my true potential. I am now a free man."

"I'd call you a monster, but that's too kind," I told him, my voice dripping with poisonous threats, "and you're the next to go."

"You killed Kisame?" Tsaunde gasped.

I nodded my head. Considering the situation, Tsunade decided it was best not to ask anymore questions at the moment.

"You won't want to finish me off yet," Itachi said looking at me.

Itachi and me were having a starring contest, our eyes not once breaking contact.

"And why's that?" I said, "because that looks mighty tempting right now."

"Because. I'm the only one who can save Sasuke right now. I've been sneaking into Tsunade's office, reading Sasuke's files. Says he needs a kidney. I'm an O negative, so I'll give him one of mine."

"What? That makes no sense," said Tsunde, "you tried to kill him how many times and now you want to save him?"

"Oh, I'm not done with him yet," Itachi said his eyes darkening from the shadows, "I need him alive...For now."

"And why's that?" I questioned.

"That's none of your concern. Sasuke doesn't have much time. Tsunade's file says she expects him to die tonight. Do you want that, or give him my kidney?" Itachi said tauntingly.

"Tsunade...Is that true? Sasuke might not make the night?" I asked her, my heart breaking in two just at the thought.

Stunned that Itachi knew this, Tsunade stuttered a "yes".

"Fine. But, I will kill you," I promised him, "if it's the last thing I do, I will do it."

Itachi then did some hand symbols. It was so fast neither Tsunade or me had a chance to move. Instead of hitting me with the jutsu, though, he hit Tsunade. She began to glow a faint red and screamed in pain. She then passed out.

"What did you do?" I screamed at him, starring at Tsunade then back to him.

"I put a jutsu on her, of course," he replied, "she's doing the operation, right? I can't let her kill me during the surgery, so this jutsu is a forbidden jutsu - if I die, she automatic dies a slow death - it will kill her very soul. So whenever I die, she dies. Make sure she gets this message when she wakes up. I'll see you in two hours."

And just like that, Itachi was gone in a puff of smoke, making me cough.

"Damn you, Itachi," I muttered into the air.

I looked at Tsunade, who looked peaceful unconscious on the floor. I picked her up gently bridal style and put her on her couch. I put a white fuzzy blanket on her and left to check on Sasuke.

When I went into Sasuke's room, the room was dim. The light bulb above him in the room was dying, making the room look so cynical. Sitting on my usual chair beside Sasuke, I took his hand into mine.

"You know, Sasuke," I began talking to the unconscious boy, "they say you might not make the night."

I choked back a sob. Saying that your loved one may not make it is the hardest thing to say in the world.

Pushing back the sob and holding my breath for a second to calm down, I told him, "but your brother, Itachi came. He's going to give you one of his kidneys."

I laughed at this. "Who would have expected this, huh? I know you would hate this if I told you this awake, but we have no other option. You may not make it tonight and we can't wait any longer. Your time is almost up if we don't get Itachi."

It was then a broke down. Scared what will happen to Sasuke, scared what will happen to me if Sasuke leaves. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke will most likely be blind if he does make it.

How could something so wonderful turn to nothing? How can something hurt so much? How much can one person take? I didn't know these answers to these questions, but I knew that Sasuke had to survive. He just had to.

It was about a hour later I went to check is Tsunade was up. She was coming to when I walked in, disoriented.

"What happened..." she muttered drowsily.

I told her what happened and Itachi's jutsu on her.

"I see," she said, "so he read my mind, huh? I was going to take his kidney then kill him, but I guess not now. I wonder why he wants Sasuke alive, anyways?"

"Probably to make his and my life hell. He knows Sasuke means everything to me and he wants to get back to me." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you sooner or later," I told her.

She shrugged it off. "Did he say when he's coming back?"

I looked at the clock in Tsunade's office. "About forty five more minutes."

"Okay. I better prepare for the operation."

"Be careful, Tsunade. When Itachi dies, you'll die, too."

"I know. I'll be careful."

With that, she walked out of the room, preparing for the operation that would determine Sasuke's life.

**_Revelation: something revealed _**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**

* * *


	19. Presumption

_**Chapter 19: Presumption**_

**_Hello. Please forgive me for the long update, lol. Well thanks everyone! You guys are too kind :D_**

**_-darks_**

* * *

**_If I smiling don't - _**

**_Believe_**

**_Soon I'll know I'll wake -_**

**_From this dream_**

**_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_**

**_Hello_**

**_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide -_**

**_Don't cry_**

**_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping -_**

**_Hello -_**

**_I'm still here_**

**_All that's left of yesterday_**

**_Hello by Evanescence_**

* * *

Sasuke's operation was coming up soon - fifteen more minutes. I was sitting besides Sasuke's bed, my hand on Sasuke's forehead, wiping sweat off his face.

"You're going into surgery soon, Sasuke." I told him.

The only answer I got was the beeping of Sasuke's machines that were pumping life into him.

"Your kidneys have failed and you need one. You're going to be okay, you're in good hands - Tsunade's hands." I continue to tell him.

Surgery is so complexed and it's so easy for something to go wrong. But he'll be okay, right? Rhetorical question. I know he'll be okay.

"I love you, Sasuke my son," I whispered to him under my breath, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

A wall made out tears filled behind my eyes, but they didn't break and fall out. I was acting like I was going through surgery. I guess this is how love feels - it's like you feel everything your loved one feels. They feel pain, you feel pain. They feel happiness, you feel happiness. Both a blessing and a curse, having loved ones, but it's worth it. I bit my lip in presumption and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the surgery that will determain Sasuke's fate - and mine.

Tsunade came five minutes later, politely knocking on the door.

"Itachi's here. You ready?" She asked me with concern in her face.

"Ready then I'll ever be," I replied. "Please take good care of Sasuke."

"You know I will," Tsunade replied.

I nodded my thanks.

"Bye Sasuke, good luck," I told him, quickly patting his arm. "I'll be waiting in the waiting room, waiting for you to open yours eyes again. Don't disappoint me, okay?"

Tsunade smiled. "You really like that boy, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. He's like a son to me," I said with a smile, mentally laughing at the irony.

* * *

Shadows surrounded me in the waiting room to the operating room, choking me, eating me. Apparently, they still didn't fix the light bulb. The light continued to flicker on and off in rhythum. I was leaning forward in my chair, my elbows on my knees, and my hands making a form of a triangle like Shikimaru does when he's thinking. I closed my eyes to be devoured by the thoughts. Tsunade was in the operating room, having Sasuke's life in her hands. Well, also Itachi. I wish Tsunade could just kill Itachi under the scalpel, but thanks to Itachi's jutsu, it would also kill Tsunade. I remember Itachi saying he wasn't done with Sasuke and needed him to live. One question: why? I shook the thoughts out of my head.

The suspense was killing me. Time slowed down, taunting me to go crazy. It was about two hours later that I heard from Tsunade. She walked out of the room and approached me. She had what I assumed was Sasuke's medical chart.

I looked at her, my eyes begging her to tell me the truth. The words that will determain my fate.

Tsunade smiled, and said, "success."

I jumped out of my seat making Tsunade laugh. My jaw dropped, as I put a hand to my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing with happiness.

"How long until the anistetic wears off?" I asked smiling like never before.

"I'm not sure, but I'm assuming about an hour," she replied.

"Where is he now?"

"In the ICU. So is Itachi, but in separate rooms of course."

Itachi. My blood began to boil, as my fists began to clench. Of course Itachi is okay. Tsunade is alive, so so is he.

Putting the thought in the back of my mind, I said, "may I please see him?"

"Of course," she said, "follow me."

I followed her to Sasuke's room in the blank, white small hallways. She took me to the ICU which stunk of medicines and sanitizers. She took me to the room that said number 302. She opened the door to reveal a sleeping Sasuke, looking like a fallen angel.

"I'll let you two be," she said smiling as she left the room closing the door behind her.

I took a seat next to Sasuke. "Hey buddy, you made it."

Smiling, I gave Sasuke a kiss on the forehead. "I knew you would make it."

Things were looking good.

* * *

It was about an hour and half later when a miracle happened. It started with Sasuke letting out a soft moan.

I quickily grabbed his hand.

"That's it Sasuke, open your eyes, you can do it," I encouraged.

I continue to say encouraging things to help Sasuke. "Come back to us, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out one final drastic moan. It was at that moment, Sasuke Uchia opened his eyes.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Presumption: anticipation_**

**_xxdarkness' kidxx_**

* * *


	20. Epilogue

**_Chapter 20: Epilogue _**

**_SO sorry for the long update, guys! Please forgive me! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas. _**

**_- darks_**

* * *

**_You can be my somone,_**

**_you can be my scene_**

**_You know that I will save you_**

**_From all of the unclean_**

**_I wonder what you're doing;_**

**_I wonder where you are_**

**_There's oceans in between us_**

**_but that's not very far_**

**_- Blurry by Puddle of Mudd_**

* * *

You know that feeling when you get into really cold water? The sharp pain it gives you all over your body like you're being stabbed with pins and needles? That's how I felt when Sasuke woke up. But it was a good feeling at the same time.

I bit my lip a little, the sharpness of my teeth knowing this is real and not some cruel dream. I was awake, and so was Sasuke.

A smile painted under my mask as Sasuke continued to stuggle to wake up.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes suddenly forced open his eyes, pushing my hand away from his.

By the look of confusion on his face, I could tell Tsunade's guess was right - Sasuke would wake up blind from the poison Itachi put inside him.

He was feeling everything around him - the white hospital bed sheets, then the oxygen mask on his mouth. Sasuke, not knowing what it was since he was now blind, threw the oxygen mask off his mouth.

"Hello?" He cried out weakly.

"Sasuke, it's me, Kakashi."

"Kakashi? What...What's wrong with me?"

You could hear it in his voice that he knew he was blind, but he was in denial and needed someone to tell him the truth.

"Son, you're blind."

Silence. I saw a tear fall from Sasuke's cheek - I had to look again to make sure I was seeing this right - Sasuke crying. But he quickly wiped the tear away and refused to let me see his pain.

I closed my eyes, feeling his pain for him inside my chest, right where my heart is. I don't think there are any words to say to him to make him feel any better.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"What is going to happen to me?"

"Well, do you want to live with me? Tsunade was telling me earlier that she could teach you how to deal with being blind and how to help you, and I can help you when you're not with her. You just have to let us help you."

"...I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Concidering the circimstances, no."

"I guess okay..." He muttered.

I gave him a hug. He didn't hug me back, but that didn't bother me. I just had to feel that he would be okay.

But to be honest, I didn't know where to go from here.

THE END OF MY EPIPHANY

It's sequel coming soon: My Sentinel

Sentinel: to watch over as a guard

Coming soon. Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
